We All Try
by MaiXii
Summary: She had known him a good chunk of her life, and had a crush on him 90% of that time. And when she finally got her chance, she was over joyed. But things go wrong. Things always go wrong. Her love gets cut short by a pregnant woman who also has her eyes on him, claiming that it's his baby. And that doesn't sit right with her. None of this sits right with her. (This summary is bad)
1. Chapter 1

She stands a couple feet away from him as he looked at the grave. He chuckles quietly, looking down. "Despite it being ten years since it happened, the shit still hurts ya know? Like imagine it, yo mom, the only parent you knew since you were born just gone, just like that."

"Riley." She quietly says, looking up. "Riley, it looks like it's about to rain."

"Just… just a few more minutes." He says, looking down. She sadly nods, opening the umbrella she held. She slowly walks over to him as he kneels at the grave, placing the lone lily he held on it, right next to the one his brother placed several hours before. He takes a deep breath. "I love you mom." He mutters quietly and stands up, looking at her.

"Are you cold?" He asks and several raindrops fall. She shakes her head and he rolls his eyes at the lie. He could tell by the goosebumps that rose up on her arms. He grabs the umbrella, making sure it was still above the two and wraps an arm around her shoulder, walking her to his car.

That night, she slept with him. No sex -not that there was any before-, no make out sessions, no groping, just comfort. He needed it, and as his girl, she was there for him.

And she loved it . She smiled as she looked up at his face in the morning. She loved him with all of her heart. They had been friends for a long time, ever since he was nine.

She was there when Taylor, Aaliah, Keysha and Cindy happened. She was there during all his girlfriends, friends with benefits, potential girlfriend, the ones he was just talking to, all of them. She loved him through it all, and she still does. She's waited for him for years, and it was worth it.

Finally, at eighteen, she got her chance, and she was never giving him up. They had been going out for ten months. She had been counting.

She snuggles into his bare chest with a smile. She was very obvious when it came to her feelings for him, but he never noticed. But she couldn't blame him. He wasn't as smart as he made everyone believe when it came to people. But he's a guy. He needed those specific words from her, and she told him.

She didn't make it easy for him though. She made him play her game, and he won.

"Yasha?" his husky voice says and she hums in response. "You know I love you right?" He says, and she blinks, sitting up to look at his face.

"Y-You… that's the first time you've said it." She says, trying to fight the smile from appearing on her face.

He takes a deep breath. "Well, I do." He says and she smiles, placing her head back on his chest.

"I love you too." She says, wrapping an arm around his torso. He places a hand on her hip, and the two lay there in comfortable silence.

"Riley! It's your turn to cook breakfast!" Huey shouts, and Riley groans, letting his hand brush across her butt, and she giggles.

"Whatever nigga! I was hungry anyway!" He says, sitting up. She follows his movements, and smiles at him.

"I guess I should go." She says, stretching.

"What, you scared of my cooking?" He asks, and she yawns.

"No, but, I mean… it would be weird. Does Huey even know I'm here?" She says, getting up and slipping on her leggings. He tosses her one of his shirts, which she catches.

"Ayasha, chill. You can stay. Who cares?" He says, and she slips on the shirt.

"If you insist." She mutters, flopping down on the bed as he gets up to slip on some sweats. She lays on her stomach and stretches like a cat. "This bed is uncomfortable without you." She says, pouting.

"I bet it is." He says. "But what I need you to do is just stay in this room and look pretty. I'll be back as soon as possible." He says, and she sighs.

"Noooo." She groans as he exits the room. She snuggles herself into his bed, attempting to get comfy and fall asleep. She closes her eyes, wrapping the blanket around her and inhaling. It didn't take long for her to doze off, taking a small light nap as she waited for Riley.

She hears the door open and opens one eye, peeking at him. "You sleep?" He asks and she shuts the eye, humming in response. "You ain't hungry?"

"Mmm." She hums and he sits on the bed. "What did you make?"

"Eggs, some bacon, and toast." He says, and she sits up slowly. His back was to her and she wraps her arms around him.

"Can you feed me?" She mutters, placing her head on his shoulder and he frowns.

"You got arms girl." He says, and she hums.

"But baby," She groans, and touches his chest. "my hands are preoccupied with you. See?" He rolls his eyes and grabs her hands, pulling them away from his body. He pushes her slightly, making her flop down on the bed, her head near the edge. He places the plate of food on his end table before turning to her.

He gets up slightly and lays on top of her, making her huff. "Get off!" She says and he smirks.

"This is how imma feed you." He says, and she narrows her eyes.

"But the foods all the way over there." He grabs her leg and lifts it slightly, wrapping it around his waist. "If you talking about something nasty, I need you to get off of me right now!"

"Aww, come on bae!" He says, and she frowns, moving her leg away.

"I think you should get off. My boobs hurt." She says, and he groans. "And I can't really breathe." He huffs and gets up, causing her to smile. He lays down on his back, near the plate, and grabs a piece of bacon, taking a bite. She bites her lip and crawls over to him, laying on top of him.

"Don't you like this so much better?" She asks, looking down at him. He chews the bacon, a frown on his face.

"Nah. You hella heavy." He says, and she narrows her eyes at him, snatching the bacon from him.

"You a damn lie!" She says, eating the piece and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm like twenty pounds lighter than you girl." He says and her eyes widen.

"You are not!" She says, and he smirks, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok, bae. All of your weight goes to your ass." He says, placing a hand on her butt and her face heats up.

"I'm going on a diet." She says, rolling off of him.

"No! I like your butt!" He says and she lays on her side, her back to him. "It's all squishy and shit, it's nice."


	2. Chapter 2

She crosses her legs, inhaling deeply as he rummaged through his stuff. Beside her was his phone, which had been vibrating, indicating her had a call. "Babe, you have a call coming in." She says, and he grunts, going through his stuff. She looks at the phone, reading the contact name. It was just one letter, K.

"Answer it for me." He says, and she smiles slightly, her face warming up. Those simple words had made her heart soar. He must really trust her.

"Okay." She says, picking it up and sliding her finger across the green light on the screen, holding it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asks, and someone clears their throat, sounding slightly flustered that she had answered and not Riley.

"Are you Riley's girlfriend?" Someone asks, and she scowls, confused by the question.

"Yeah...Why?" She says, feeling knots in her stomach form. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Yeah, well, I'm pregnant." Her mouth drops open and she could feel her heart drop. "I'm three months pregnant." Three months.

"O-oh…" She says, her voice sounding far away. Riley turned to her, confused.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" He asks, getting closer to her. She turns to him, her eyes still wide and she hands him the phone, still in shock.

"It's for you." She says. It felt as if her heart was being squeezed and pulled apart slowly. Three months. Three months. If the baby truly was his, he had cheated on her. He had to be cheating on her even if the baby being his was a possibility. He takes it from her with a scowl, holding the phone up to his ear and talking to the girl.

"Wassup?" He says, in typical Riley fashion. If it was any other situation, she would have giggled but now, she couldn't do anything. She was stuck, and it hurt. What was she doing wrong? What had she done wrong for him to cheat on her? His eyes fall on her, on her shattered expression as the girl on the phone talk. "T-three months…" He mutters, looking at Ayasha, who was near tears.

He didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He couldn't even listen to the rest of the words the girl was saying. He had just hung up, and placed the phone down. "Yasha-"

"Three months." She says, her voice quiet and shaky. She was trying her hardest not to cry. "So, what happened three months ago?"

"A party. Jay's party. I had too much to drink, an-"

"You don't have to explain." She breathes out, swallowing. Just a couple of days ago they were happy and cuddling. "I get it."

"I didn't mean to." He says, taking a step forward, closer to his bed. "It was a big accident."

She nods, still looking away from him. If she looked at him, she'd cry. She'd cry so hard and she'd be a mess. She didn't want to be a mess. He sits down on the bed, next to her and reaches out to touch her. She looks down at him hand, moving away from it. "Don't." She simply says, her throat getting tight.

"Ayasha, please look at me."

"If I do, I'll cry." She says, closing her eyes to stop the tears. "Who is she?" She asks, and he sighs, getting up.

"It isn't im-"

"Who did you cheat on me with Riley?" She says, hurt in her voice. Those words killed her. Thinking about them, saying them, everything about those words killed her.

"Her name is Kalani." He says, and she nods. That's why her contact name was K. Probably to keep her identity a secret. How did she manage to get his number and be a contact in his phone? How long had they been talking before this? What was he doing when she wasn't around?

"I-I think I should go home." She says, getting up and taking a shuddering breath. She keeps her head lowered as she gathered her phone and jacket, walking to the door.

"Ayasha, I love you." Riley says, and she bites her lip, a quiet sob reaching his ears. She covers her mouth and opens the door quickly, tears running down her face as she left his room. She all but runs down the stairs and out of the house, ignoring the words Huey said to her and closing the door behind her.

Riley follows, running a hand over his face. "What's wrong with her?" Huey asks, not really concerned. If there was anything about Ayasha, it was that she was sensitive. Very sensitive. Anything could potentially hurt her feelings, and most times it would be a joke.

"I may be becoming a baby's father."

That caught Huey's attention and he sits up, looking at his younger brother. Ths was not a joke. "She's pregnant?"

"No." Riley simply says, and there's silence. Huey understood immediately and sighs, sitting back into the couch and stays silent, letting Riley walk back upstairs to his room. Huey couldn't help but be disappointed. He knew how happy Ayasha was when Riley finally became her boyfriend, and how determined she was to keep him. Hearing this must have killed her.

Once the house was out of Ayasha's line of vision, she broke down into tears, falling to her knees in the grass of a park. Her happy relationship was no more. She didn't even know what she could do anymore. She never wanted him to do this to her. She'd give him anything because she loved him so deeply. Was it was one sided? Did the loving words that came out of his mouth mean nothing when spoken to her? She didn't know what to think.

And that hurt. Would she ever have Riley? Even if they got over this and she came back to him, would she ever have him as her own? Knowing all of this killed her and made her cry even harder.

"Excuse me?" She hears and she closes her eyes tightly, trying to stop crying. She couldn't make her tears stop, and she wiped her face, looking up to the outstretched hand in front of her. "I don't wanna ask if your ok, because you aren't." The man says, and she sniffs, wiping her face once more. "But, can I ask you what happened?" He asks, and she uses his hand to help her get up. She stands in front of him, getting a full view of his face.

He wasn't too bad looking, dreads framing his face. His skin was a nice smooth cocoa color and his eyes were a nice shade of brown and looked kind.

"I don't want to talk about it." She quietly says, her voice sounding foreign to her. He nods, understanding. She truly did look broken up about it.

"Yeah, I get it. But whatever it is, you are way too pretty to be crying over it." He says, and she looks down, ignoring his flattery. It made her heart hurt. The last thing she was feeling was pretty. He watches as she takes a shuddering breath. "Do you wanna get some ice cream? My treat."

"I don't even know you." She says, looking down.

"Michael Caesar. But everyone calls me Caesar." He says, holding his hand out. She sniffs and takes it, letting him shake her hand.

"Ayasha Tewa." She says quietly.

"Now... do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Only if it's from Cold Stone." She says, and he gives her a large smile, agreeing. He had walked her to Cold Stone, asking a bit of information about her.

"So, what's got you crying?" He asks as she takes a seat, her vanilla ice cream in hand.

"My-" She stops and looks at him. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it." She says, lowering her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I just thought that's you'd be comfortable with telling me right now. Sorry." He says, and she shakes her head.

"I don't want to burden you with my nonsense." She says, shaking her head.

"I like helping people. I want them to feel better." He says, leaning forward to the table, resting his elbows on it. She watches as he folds his hands in front of him and smiles at her. "You can put your burden on me, if only for a little while." He says, and she blinks, scooping up some of her caramel covered vanilla ice cream and placing it in her mouth, looking down.

"My boyfriend cheated on me." She blurts out, and tears fill up her eyes. "We've been going out for ten months or so, but it feels like I've been with him longer than that. I've liked him ever since I was young, and we were really close. I love him so much… and now he's got some girl pregnant."

"Damn." Caesar says, leaning back and she nods, eating more ice cream.

"I just found out today, that's why you found me crying my eyes out." She says, and rubs one of her stinging eyes. "I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave him…" She says, her throat getting tight. "But he cheated. And if he cheated on me again, I don't know how I would take it."

"Ayasha…" He mutters, and she shakes her head.

"I don't think I should. I don't think it'd be smart to-" She was cut off by her phone and she winces, recognizing the ringtone. She would only give one person the beautiful song Kiss of Life by Sade.

"Is that him?" He asks, and she nods, pulling out her phone. She scoops some ice cream in her mouth and looks at it sadly. She inhales and answers.

"Yeah?" She asks, her voice sounding tired. Caesar couldn't hear what was said, but he could see how sad she was getting just by hearing his voice. He clears his voice.

"Ayasha, are you gonna-" He stops speaking once she turned to him, her eyes wide. He smirked at her, knowing he had heard and crosses his arms. Maybe he could knock some sense into whoever her boyfriend was. To cheat on a girl like Ayasha... It made him shake his head.

"_Yasha, who the fuck was that?"_

Ayasha looks at Caesar, her eyes narrowed as he smirked. "J-Just a friend." She says. "Why do you care?"

"_You're my fucking girl. You know I hate it when you're with other niggas!"_

She lets out a scoff. "Wow, someone's hypocritical." She says before hanging up the phone, slamming it against the table. She looks at him, her eyes filled with tears of sadness and anger. "I have to go." She says.

"Not to him, right?" Caesar asks, and she shakes her head.

"I'm getting a headache." She says, getting up. She grabs her phone and looks at him. "Thank you." She says, and he nods.

"You taking your ice cream?" He asks, and she looks at it. "Don't have much of an appetite anymore, huh?" She nods and he grabs it, eating some. She frowns a bit and he shrugs. "I don't believe in wasting. There are starving children in Africa who are malnourished and need clean drinking water."

She cracks a smile, nodding. She didn't know how that had anything to do with ice cream, but at least he wasn't wasting it. "Thank you." She repeats and he waves at her, more ice cream in his mouth. He watches as she leaves, eating more ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayasha looks down, pushing herself slightly on the swing. She is so stupid. Only she would agree to see Riley again and talk. She regretted it once she slipped on her jeans and sweater. She felt like an idiot. Why did she walk out of her house, planning to go meet him? She should have just stayed home.

"I knew you'd be at the swings." Someone says, and she looks, scared that it might have been Riley. She sighs in relief as the sound of the voice and the face of the person fulling registered in her mind. It was not Riley. "You know, when you were talking to me, I was like she's a swing type of girl."

"Are you stalking me Caesar?" She asks, a small smile on her face. Seeing him made her feel a bit better. Seeing anyone but Riley made her feel a bit better.

"Of course not." He says, sitting down next to her. "Just thought it'd be nice to go outside and get some fresh air." She looks at him, a disbelieving look on her face. "I live near here you know."

"So do I." She says, swinging a bit.

"So, why are you out here? Wanted some fresh air like I did? Maybe we can go an-"

"I'm waiting for someone." She says, her voice quiet.

"Your ex?" He asks and she places her hands in her lap, looking down at them and nods. "Oh."

She closes her eyes as Caesar continues to look at her. She was slightly hard to see, her dark hair keeping him from seeing her face. "You aren't stupid for that. I mean, you still love him, right?" He asks, and she nods, sniffing slightly. "Well, of course you're gonna want to see him." He says. She keeps her head down and he sighs, reaching over and moving some of her hair away. "You got caught in a moment of weakness. It happens to the best of us." He says, and she turns to look at him, making him pull his hand away. He gives her a small smile.

"I think you should go home, and tell him that you couldn't see him." He says with a shrug. "Makes it easier for you. You can't keep yourself hung up on a cheater, you know?"

"And what the fuck would you know nigga?" The words make Ayasha turns quickly and her mouth drops open. Caesar raises an eyebrow and turns also, eyeing the ex.

"Riley?" He asks, frowning. Who would have known that the dude who cheated on Ayasha was his best friend's younger brother. Now he understood. Riley wasn't the brightest tool in the shed.

"Fucking Caesar." Riley mutters, rolling his eyes. In his head, he knew someone would swoop down and try to be with Ayasha. She had a tendency to draw attention from the male demographic. She was more than cute, or pretty, she was beautiful, especially to him. Her hair was a dark brown, reaching down to her waist and her features were medium sized, fitting her face. She was the exotic type, her father being Native American and her mother was Greek, Nicaraguan, and Egyptian. She was curvy and had a great personality.

Any man would be drawn to her. Caesar just wasn't one of the niggas he had in mind.

Ayasha was struck silent, looking anywhere but him. Seeing him again really made her heart hurt. She didn't even care if the two knew each other, she just wanted to leave. She wanted to run away and never come back and never see Riley again.

"Yasha." Riley says, knocking the girl out of her trance and her wide eyes land on him, and she quickly looks away. Riley internally winces. She didn't even want to look at him. He shakes his head and walks over to the swing she was on, grabbing her hand and pulling her off of the swing.

"N-no." She breathes out. Being touched by him hurt to much. It made her stomach fill up with butterflies and her heart break all over again. She pulls her hand away. "I-I don't want to talk anymore."

"Ayasha, we need to fix this shit. We can't keep-"

"N-no. I don't want to." She says, keeping her hands close to her body. She shakes her head. "I can't."

Caesar sighs and gets up, ready to intervene. He couldn't sit and watch this. "Baby, ple-" Riley starts and her eyes widen and tears fall from her eyes.

"Please don't call me that." She says, her voice shaky. Caesar takes a step to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and he looks at her. He wipes her tears, keeping eye contact with her. She looked so helpless, so hurt, so sad. He couldn't watch this happen anymore. He had to take her away from this. "You should go. If you wa-"

"Nigga what the fuck are you doing!" Riley growls, pushing Caesar away from Ayasha. "Back the fuck off of my fucking girl."

"She's not your anymore Riley." Caesar says, crossing his arms. "You fucked up man."

"And you wanna swoop in and take her from me nigga? Aren't you still hung up on Jazmine? Go fuck her." Caesar's face hardens and he grinds his teeth, anger filling him.

Riley had no right to say anything like that. He opens his mouth to say something, to make him angry. He knew what happened, so how dare he-

"G-guys, please…" Ayasha says as Caesar takes a step forward, ready to attack. "Stop fighting!" She says, her voice loud and the two look at her. She looks down at her hands, feeling anxious. "I'll go with you Riley… just… don't fight."

Riley gives Caesar a smug look and walks to her, placing a hand on her waist. "Let's go." He says, internally cursing the way she stiffened at her touch.

"Ayasha." Caesar says, and she looks at him. He inhales. "I can't tell you what to do. Just… know what you're getting into right now." She looks down, silently apologizing to him. She wanted to stay, she really wanted, but she hated it when Riley fought.

She was so weak when it came to him. She'd do anything for Riley, even now. She just potentially saved him from a fight and getting arrested. She couldn't help but still be in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayasha closes her eyes tightly, trying to enjoy the sweet kisses Riley was placing on her neck. Why was she letting him do this? What was going through her head when he started kissing her? Did she even forgive him?

She couldn't change anything that happened. She could only move forward, and she wanted to do that with Riley. She promised to be his ride or die, so why was she always second guessing everything?

Because he cheated on her.

"Riley." She says and he ignores her, slipping his hands up her shirt. "Riley." She repeats firmly, stopping him and making him look into her eyes. "Would you cheat on me again?" She asks, and he rolls his eyes, pulling away.

"You know how to ruin a fucking mood." He mutters, and she sighs, sitting up. "How many times do I have to answer this question, bae?"

"Until I believe it." She mutters, crossing her arms. "How can I trust you at all anymore." She says, and pulls her legs up to her chest. "I'm scared for you, for us."

Riley sighs, and doesn't say anything, opening a drawer. She turns to face him, watching as he pulls out a bag of an unknown substance. Weed. She shakes her head.

"I thought you quit smoking." She says, watching as he starts his preparations. "You told me you wouldn't smoke anymore."

"Yeah, well the stress is building up. I got you in one ear, being insecure and Kalani in the other, trying to get me to go to stupid baby classes! This shit is hard, you know? I need something to help me unwind."

Ayasha looks away, letting him continue. "None of this would have happened if you would have been faithful." She says, ignoring the sharp look he gave her. She shakes her head again, placing them in between her knees. "I really wish this never ha-"

"If you're gonna complain, just leave." Riley says and she looks at him, her eyes wide. She watches as he lights the blunt and takes a puff.

"Why would you say something like that?" She asks, and he sighs, blowing out smoke.

"I'm stressed." He says, leaning forward. "I'm sorry." He says, and grabs her hand, pulling her closer until she sat on his lap. She looks down at her hands, letting him place his chin on her shoulder. "I really don't mean to make you hurt this much bae." He says, taking another puff. "You know I'm an idiot."

"Yeah." She says, and he chuckles, leaning back and lifting the blunt to his lips.

"What are we gonna do with this huge mess?" He asks, and she turns around, placing her legs on each side of his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"First." She says, pulling the blunt away from him. "You shouldn't be smoking. If you're gonna be a father, you can't demonstrate horrible decisions, like smoking weed." She says, and he cracks a smile.

"Why don't you just try a bit before I give this up completely." He says, watching her. "Then I can quit."

"I don't want to get addicted."

"You won't by one fucking puff. Just try it, and we'll be great. You've-" She gives him a look.

"This is a bad idea." She says, shaking her head. He watches as she lifts the blunt to her lips. "Like this?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"You aren't a newborn baby." He says and she shakes her head. "I _know_ you've done this before." He says, and she gives him a look.

"Shut up. Only once. I don't make bad decisions like you do."

"I know how many times, I was there, every time."

"You couldn't have played along?" She asks, taking a puff, and turning her head to blow out the smoke. "You were in the beginning." She mutters, and takes another puff. She wanted to put everything that happened during her freshman year in the past, including smoking weed. Guess Riley was getting her caught up.

But what was a couple of puffs? It wouldn't hurt. She was smarter than she was last year. She knew she wouldn't go into that dark place again.

"I can't play games with you. You might start thinking that it's the truth." He says, and she glares at him, blowing smoke in his face. "That was rude."

"You're rude."

He takes the blunt from her and she lays her head on his shoulder, letting him wrap the arm that wasn't holding the blunt around her. "So you were fucking Caesar?"

"I wasn't fucking anyone. I've always been a virgin." She says, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

He sighs, remembering. Maybe things would've been easier if she wasn't a virgin. "He was acting like you two were fucking."

"Well, I don't fuck niggas I just met. He was just someone who wanted me to cheer up. He wanted to be a good friend." She says quietly. Riley looks to the side, anger apparent in his face. Ayasha sighs, wrapping her arms around him. "Sorry." She mutters, and he shakes his head.

"It's whatever." He says, and she pulls away, making direct eye contact.

"You know it's much more than whatever. I just don't understand why I have to apologize to you. I also don't understand why you're mad when you're the cheater."

"I am not a cheater. It was an accident."

"At least I have a bit more dignity! I don't just get drunk and go around letting every bitch have everything I got!" She says, tears filling her eyes. She wipes them with her sleeves. "Is she better than me?" She asks quietly, and his eyes widen.

"What?" He asks. "I don't even know her like that! And me and you haven't done anything together, so how could she be-"

"Would you rather have her as a girlfriend? Is she prettier than me? Does she touch you better than I do? Do you want her more than you want me?" She asks quickly, and Riley groans.

"I hate it when you get insecure." He mutters and she closes her eyes tightly. "You are the only girl I want. _My_ ride or die."

"Then fuck me." She says, and his eyes widen.

"What?"

"Fuck me." She says, opening her eyes. "I want you to prove to me that I'm the only one you want. I want to be the only girl you think about."

"You shouldn't smoke anymore. I don't know what changed since the last time you did this shit but-"

She sighs and closes her eyes, taking her shirt off. "I'm being really serious." She says, getting off of him and slipping her jeans off. He watches, taking his eyes off only for a second to put out his blunt and to place it on the ashtray on his desk, and licks his suddenly dry lips. He watches as she leans down, kissing him.

"Please." She says, and he licks his lips once more.

He wasn't one to turn down free, protected sex. But then again, that's what got him into this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

She laces their fingers together, laying her head on his chest. Everything's been quiet for at least two months. She wasn't insecure anymore. He had thoroughly and constantly shown that she was the only one for him. She was his. She would forever be his.

But she didn't stop being friends with Caesar. He was just too nice for her to just blow off, and he actually became one of her closest friends, much to Riley's dismay. Everything was right in her world.

She closes her eyes, keeping him close to her. She was warm and safe in his arms. She wanted to stay with him forever, just laying in his bed, perfectly made for the two of them. But she knew better. Something will come up and he'll have to get up and leave.

Kalani always knew how to ruin someone's special moments. Just like now.

"Is she calling again?" Ayasha mutters as Riley moves, letting go of her. She watches as he sits up, sighing and picking up his phone.

"Yeah." He says, answering. "What?" He asks, and Ayasha watches for a minute before laying her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

She just wanted him to blow off whatever she was asking for. Could she just have this whole day with him? He always ran to Kalani once she called, always leaving Ayasha alone.

"I'm not tryna do all that." He says. "It's fucking nine in the morning, and I'm tryna sleep." Ayasha cracks a small smile. "Yeah, she's with me, she's my fucking girl." There's silence and Ayasha grits her teeth, trying to not snatch the phone out of his hand. "You really have no right to be telling me some shit like that. You knew what you were-" Ayasha gets up, pulling the phone away from him.

"Riley, I'm sleepy." She says, hanging up the phone. "Go back to sleep." She says, putting the phone on airplane mode. Riley watches her.

"What are you doing?" He asks, and she glares at him.

"I'm really, really angry right now." She starts, putting the phone down. "Unless you want me to leave, I think it'd be best that we-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What?" Riley calls out, and Huey opens the door.

"Some chick wants to talk to you. She sounds angry." Ayasha groans, getting up.

"I don't give a fuck." She mutters, pulling up her over sized shirt. Huey raises an eyebrow, he had never heard Ayasha cuss before. She grabs the phone, hanging up. "You gave her your house number?" She asks, waving the phone around.

"Just, let me speak to her." Riley says, getting off the bed and Ayasha glares at him.

"This is what she wants!" She says, handing Huey the phone back. She turns to him, giving him a small smile as he leaves. She turns back to Riley, her smile falling and turning into a scowl. "She wants us to fight so she can get to you and keep you!"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. The only connection we have is this baby."

"If she wanted nothing to do with you then why hasn't she got an abortion? And why is she speaking on _my_ name? Obviously there's something else going on." She says, crossing her arms. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Riley closes his eyes, frustration and exasperation on his face. "No! I don't want shit to do with her. I told you this shit already! I thought we were over this!"

"Yeah, we were until you decide that she's more important to you than I am."

"She's carrying my child!"

"How do you know it's yours? Because she told you? She said, Riley, here's your baby, and that was it? You just automatically believe her?" She exhales, quieting down. "You are so naive."

"I would believe you if you said that you were pregnant."

"Yeah, well that's different. I'm your girlfriend. I have no reason to be fucking anyone else. Kalani, however isn't your girlfriend. She's some random chick you met at a party."

"Man, whatever." He says, shaking his head. She watches as he walks to his phone, picking it up and tapping on the screen.

"Riley, you better not." She says, watching him. "If you call her up right now, I'm leaving."

He looks at her. "Go ahead and leave then." He says, holding the phone to his ear. Ayasha's shocked look turns into an angry one.

"I hate you." She says lowly, tears filling her eyes. "I hate you so much!" She says, gathering her stuff. "I hate you so fucking much Riley Freeman!" She shouts, tears streaming down her face. "You are the worst boyfriend ever! I can't believe you would do this shit to me!"

"Calm down!" Riley shouts back as Kalani answers.

"I hope you cheat on her just like you did with me! I hope she regrets every second she fucked you because I do!" She shouts back, wiping her face. "I should have never talked to you! I shouldn't have ever fallen for you! I should have just stayed away from you! Maybe then I'd find someone who wouldn't cheat on me!"

"I don't have time for you." He mutters, and she throws one of her shoes in his direction.

"But you have all the time in the world for this pregnant hoe!" She says, throwing the other shoe. "I'm so fucking done with you! Caesar was right! I shouldn't have ever came back to you!" She inhales, trying to calm herself. "But I will never, _never_ make the same mistake."

"Mistake? What do you mean mistake! You could never find a nigga like me!"

"Good." She says. "I don't want someone like you." She walks to him, wiping her face as she picks up her shoes. She stands in front of him, looking him in his eyes, letting him see her tears.

They say that eyes were the gateway to the soul, but in Ayasha's brown eyes, you could tell excatly what she was feeling. Riley could see that she was angry, hurt, and sad. He felt horrible when their eyes met. He felt the weight of his words and actions hit him. "I just want to know where I went wrong." She says, her voice quiet and breathy, a tear slipping from her eye.

Riley moved to wipe it away, but she slapped it away. She didn't want him to touch her. "What did I do to make this happen?" She asks, trying to contain her sobs.

"Yasha…" He mutters and takes her in his arms, letting her cry. "It isn't your fault. I'm fucking up." He says, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen like this. I'm so sorry."

He watches as she sniffs and pulls away slowly. "I-I should go." She says, inhaling. She looks at him, opening her mouth to speak but closes it, closing her eyes and grabbing her fallen clothes, pulling on her shorts and tucking her large shirt into them. She grabs her shoes, slipping them on. Without another word, she exits the room and the house, Riley staying in place and not watching her go.

"_Riley? Riley, was that screaming Ayasha? Did you two have a fight? And wait, did she call me a pregnant hoe? Oh hell no."_ He hears come through the phone. He looks down at the phone, where he dropped it while Ayasha was throwing shoes at him. He picks it up, hanging up without a word.

That was it. He knew for a fact he had lost her for good. There wasn't any way he could get her back this time. He closes his eyes, sitting on his bed and placing his hands over his face. He didn't want to lose her. He never wanted to lose her. He had to get her back.

He had to show her that he was fit to be her boyfriend or else, he would lose her. And he could not let that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

"So… you came to me?" Caesar says, crossing his arms. "Wow. You're desperate."

"I'm not desperate nigga, I'm just…" Riley crosses his arms, sighing. "Fuck it, I am desperate." He says, and Huey chuckles, earning him a glare. "Shut the fuck up nigga."

"You're the one who fucked up." Huey says, and Caesar nods.

"Should have saw this coming. If there is one thing I know about Ayasha is that she is insecure and emotional. But you know that don't you?" He says, and Riley reluctantly nods. "So what made you think it was okay to cheat?"

"I wouldn't have come here if you were gonna give me that shit nigga." Riley says, and Caesar shrugs. If Riley didn't want to hear what he needed to, then why waste time on him?

"Be my guest. I have no time for unfaithful niggas." He says, and Riley glares at him. "I'm just saying. If it was me-"

"Well it isn't you nigga, and that's how it's gonna stay." Riley growls, making Huey sigh. Huey knew Caesar and Riley didn't really get along, Riley knew how to get under Caesar's skin and Caesar didn't put up with that shit. "So stay in your lane and fuck Jazmine or som-"

"If you bring up Jazmine one more time in an attempt to get under my skin I swear to God I'm gonna have to fuck you up nigga!" Caesar says, and the two get up, staring each other down. Caesar was so tired of Riley bringing up that shit. Riley didn't even understand what happened between them two, and to just casually throw it around, back into Caesar's face just because he can and he knew that would set him off, it wasn't cool.

He was so tired of that shit. He just wanted to punch Riley in the face, hoping that it'll give him some common sense because obviously, all the ass whoopings he got didn't help him one bit.

Caesar had a bit more bulk on him and was slightly taller than Riley by about three inches or so, but that didn't stop Riley from making him mad. Riley had more experience with fighting men bigger than Caesar and wasn't afraid to get into any more. It was something he had to improve, especially when he had the tendency to take other dude's girls with just a look.

He was cocky, but smart, and improved a lot. Didn't mean he still couldn't get his ass kicked, but he would put up a strong ass fight.

"You ain't gonna fuck shit up nigga." Riley says, and Huey stands up, intervening, like always.

"Alright niggas, sit down." Huey says, splitting the two apart. "We all came here for a cause, and it wasn't to start or finish any fights." Riley looks at his older brother, sitting back down and Caesar does the same, giving him a glare. If they had continued, they both would have gotten fucked up by Huey, and Riley was tired of getting his ass handed to him. "Now, back to Ayasha."

The sound of her name made him cross his arms and roll his eyes. He really wanted her back, but they were doing hella extra. He needed strategies, not a fucking lecture. "Man, I don't need y'all help." Riley says, and Huey raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" He and Caesar say.

"Seems to me like you are stuck in a hole you dug." Caesar says, calming himself down. "You're the one who has to fix it and help yourself. Especially if you keep treating people the way you treat them."

"Caesar's right. From what Ayasha was yelling when you two fought, it seemed as if it all just built up. Maybe you should wait until that one girl gives birth and then try to-"

"No! I can't, because if some other nigga takes her away from me, there's gonna be trouble." Riley says, crossing his arms. The thought of letting Ayasha go for such a long period of time worried him. Especially with Caesar around. The two were just too close, and Riley knew how the game was played.

"Maybe…" Caesar starts, looking at Huey, who he knew was thinking the same thing. "Maybe that's what you both need. Maybe you two can't get back together. Maybe it's for the best."

"What the fuck do you mean, nigga." Riley says, his voice low and full of anger as he leans forward. How dare Caesar say some bullshit like that to him. Riley knew that Caesar was trying to steal Ayasha, and to say something like this just confirmed his beliefs.

"I don't know." Caesar says, shaking his head. "It's just like… she needs someone who can handle her and everything she comes with. You lose your patience quickly."

"Plus, you have the baby situation going on. You and I both know it's too much for you to handle, and to be with Ayasha seems to be stressing you out much more than it should." Huey earns a glare from Riley. "I'm not saying you two don't care about each other or anything, or that you two should stay away from each other. I'm just saying that you two should take a break for an indefinite amount of time."

"No." Riley says. "Nope. Can't do that shit." He would not leave Ayasha to some other nigga. That would be like putting her in the hands of some dude and telling them to treat her right. She was his girl, and she would always be his girl. No one could take her away from him. He shook his head.

"And why not?" Caesar says, frustration apparent in his voice. "You can cheat on her and hurt her and all that shit, but she can't take a break? She can't see other people? You have to keep a leash on her while you go out and do all that childish shit?" Caesar rolls his eyes. "You are really getting beside yourself with this shit you know that? She isn't gonna keep running to you nigga. She's not your dog. You can't tie her up and keep her from running while you do all that teenage shit you doing. When are you gonna fucking grow up and realize that you have a beautiful person, in all forms of the word, crying for you and trying to be with you?" Caesar shakes his head and gets up. "I'm out." He says, exiting the living room.

All of Riley's childish antics made Caesar's head hurt. When was he gonna realize? Was he ever gonna realize? Maybe losing Ayasha is going to help him. It was a sacrifice, but a learning experience too. He really wanted to stop fucking with both of the Freeman's at this point. How many times has Caesar said that and decided against it? Too many times to count.

Riley looks down at his hands and Huey leans back into the sofa he had been sitting on with Caesar. "Well, guess I don't have to say anything after that." He mutters, and Riley rolls his eyes. He was tired of Huey, of Caesar, of everything. He just wanted to lay in his bed, wrap his arms around Ayasha and keep her there, where she belonged. With him.

"Shut up nigga."

"Caesar's right you know. You gotta grow up Riley."

"I know nigga."

"No you don't. If you did, this bullshit, with that one girl being pregnant, and all that, it wouldn't be happening." Huey gets up, ready to walk up the stairs and to his room then stops. "You know, I never thought I'd see Ayasha wanting to leave you. I thought you had finally settled down and found someone to really be with. She always told me that y'all were gonna get married or something like that." Huey shakes his head. "People change so quickly and spontaneously sometimes… it makes me wonder what had to have pushed them to make that change. You should think about that too."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing?" He asks, and she crosses her arms, her face full of anger.

"I can't let that pregnant bitch have you." She says, walking past him and into his house. "It isn't right." She turns to face him. "I'm still angry at you. I am absolutely _livid_." She says, and he looks down, trying to contain his smile.

She came back for him. "Just as long as she doesn't sink her dirty pregnant claws into you, I'm fine." She says, running a hand through her curled hair. "Or if any other female sinks their dirty claws into you."

"Alright." He says, trying to keep cool. She sits down on the couch, crossing her leg and her arms. Even when she was mad she was the most sexiest-

"Stop staring." She says, keeping her eyes off of him. He shrugs, sitting by her side and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. He was slightly hurt when she stayed in place and didn't move to relax in his arms, but to have her with him again… "I think one of her ugly friends follow me on instagram." She says, pulling out her phone. He watches as she taps the app and goes to her followers, showing him. "This look like anyone you fuck recently?"

"Ayasha." He groans, pulling away. She turns to him, letting him look at her face and her unamused look. Her eyes were framed with winged eyeliner and on her lips a dark red color. Her hair was curled and slightly in her face, and he took the time to admire her. She was wearing a plaid, unbuttoned flannel covering a black bandeau and some black shorts, showing off her smooth legs.

"What?" She asks, and his eyes land on her lips. He really wanted to kiss her. He looks to the side, and quickly leans in, capturing her in a deep kiss. He places his hand around her waist and she grips the front of his shirt, leaning into the kiss.

They continue to make out, him leaning forward, pushing her to the couch and she wraps a leg around his waist, bringing him closer.

"Please do not ruin the couch." Huey says as he exits the house and Ayasha pulls away, turning her head.

"Sorry." She says, pushing Riley away. He looks at her slightly surprised and she sits up, looking at her phone and rubbing her lips together to fix her lipstick, as if nothing happened. He looks at her confused as she continues to scroll down through the girls pictures. "I knew she was her friend." She says, shaking her head. "Go figure." He watches as she taps away from the girl's profiles and going down her timeline, occasionally double tapping some pictures. She eventually turns to face him, eyebrows raised.

"Did you want something?" She asks, and he frowns a bit, clearing his throat.

"You just gonna act like that didn't happen?"

"I'm not acting like it didn't happen. It doesn't phase me." She says. "You can kiss me all you want, hell, you can even fuck me. It won't change the fact that I'm angry with you." She then turns back to her phone. "All, well if we had sex, then maybe. I don't know." She shrugs.

He sighs, wrapping his arm around her again and pulling her close to him. "Well, whatever." He says, facing the television he had left on. Despite her being so uptight about everything, he was still happy to have her in his arms.

He watches as she lifts her phone up, kissing his cheek and taking a picture and pulling away, smiling at her phone. "Ain't that some petty shit?" He asks, turning to face her. She shrugs.

"Maybe. I wouldn't have done it if her friend hadn't reposted some stupid shit about taking a girl's nigga." She shakes her head. "And besides, Kalani thinks she could just take you away from me, and even if _you_ want that to happen, it's not happening."

"Ayasha-"

"No! I've fought too damn hard to make you my boyfriend, and if she thinks that she can have this baby and trap you, and take you away from me, then all of us are gonna have problems!" She says, her voice getting louder.

"Ayasha-"

"I don't care what any-"

"Yasha!" He says loudly, cutting her off. She turns to him, her eyes filled with anger. "Yasha, I love you."

The words made her blink, the anger leaving her and she gives him a small smile. "I love you too." She says, kissing him.

He almost smiled to himself as they kissed. Just three simple words made her happy again, made her his again. And he meant them. "No one's taking me away from you." He says in between kisses. "And no one's taking you away from me."

"Good." She says, pulling away. "Especially some ugly female." She mutters and he frowns.

"Ugly?"

"Yeah. I saw how Kalani looked in one of her spying friend's pictures. That's how I knew that they were together and plotting. And she not cute." Ayasha shakes her head. "She wears too much makeup, and doesn't really know how to dress. I thought, with all the girl's you went out with, me included, she'd at least be pretty."

"She is pretty!" Riley says, and she turns to him an eyebrow raised. He immediately regretted his words as she turns back to her phone, scrolling through pictures.

"Do you see this?" She asks, putting the phone in his hands. "Look, you can clearly tell she's wearing too much foundation! And her eyeliner is messy." Ayasha shakes her head. "I mean, I used to think that from Aaliah to Keysha was a downgrade, but it isn't that bad from what's going on here." She says, shaking her head.

"Ayasha, shut up."

"Oh, are you mad?" She asks, turning to face him, taking her phone from him. "I would be angry too, if my baby momma looked like that."

"Ayahsa, come-"

"Oh no, you deserve this." She says, crossing her arms. "I'm confused, like she looks like that, so what did you see in her this whole time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you don't have to lie. If I wasn't here, you'd probably be with her, right?" She says, and he stays silent. "Or if I left you and never came back, you'd go to her. So why? And why did you even fuck her in the first place?"

He was quiet, and she chuckles. "Alright." She says, getting up and stretching. "You don't have to answer it right now. Just think about it. Mull it over for a while. I'll be waiting." She sits back down, placing her legs on his lap as she leans against the armrest.

"You are acting like a bitch right now, you know that?" He says, facing her and she shrugs.

"I'm just tired of all the bullshit." She then smirks. "I'll be your bitch though." He rolls his eyes and rubs her legs.

She had a good point. What did he see in Kalani? Does he even still see it? His phone vibrating catches him by surprise and Ayasha leans over, pulling it from his pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" She asks, putting it on speaker.

"_Oh, you're the girlfriend. I thought I was calling Riley's phone."_

"Ah, well, now Riley's phone is in my possession, so you were calling me. What do you need?"

"_To speak to Riley."_

"Ah, he is unavailable right now." She says, scooting into Riley's lap and facing him.

"_What is he doing? This is important-"_

"What do you think _my_ boyfriend is doing right now?" She asks. "Just wondering."

There's silence and she chuckles. _"Just put Riley on the phone."_ She says, huffing.

"Hold on." She says, and pulls Riley in for a kiss. She places the phone down and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls away, a smile on her face as she picks up the phone. "Here." She says, and he moves to put it to his ear. She shakes her head and he leaves it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Am I on speaker?"_ Kalani asks, and Ayasha raises her eyebrows and shakes her head.

"Nah. Why?"

"_Because I'm so fucking tired of that hoe! She thinks she running shit, but I'm the one running shit, I'm your baby's mother!"_

"She's my girlfriend. I was with her before me and you even talked." He said, and Ayasha raises her eyebrows.

"Talk?" She mouthed, frowning. They had talked? How, as in getting together talk, or as friends talk.

"_Oh well!"_ Kalani continues. "_I do not care! If she keeps on acting like a bitch, she can come and get her ass beat."_

"Kalani, I-"

"Babe, are you still talking to her?" Ayasha asks. "I thought you weren't gonna keep me waiting." She says.

"_Ughhhhhhhh. I hate her!" _

"Yasha-"

"I don't think I can be kept waiting for long." She says, and then grinds on his lap, a smirk on her face. "Please…" She then leans forward, biting his neck. She smirked as he tensed up. His neck was one of his weaknesses.

"I got to go." He mutters into the phone, hanging up. He leans forward to kiss Ayasha but she gets off of his lap, a frown on her face.

"Y'all talked?" She says, standing up. She crosses her arms. "So, she wasn't just a random chick you met at a party."

"Ayasha, please-"

"No. I can't believe this! You were talking to her! For how long?"

"Just a couple of weeks, nothing for-"

"A couple of weeks." She sighs, pacing back and forth. "Foreal? I thought I was a good girlfriend. I tried...I tried so hard to be everything you want, and now look!" She sits down on the couch, her hands over her face. "I hate you." She mutters and he sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." She says blandly. She sits up, fixing her hair and motions him to come over, he listens, thinking the worst, but all she does is turn his head, wiping her lipstick from his neck.

"Ayasha, you're mad at me again."

"Of course." She says, crossing her arms. "No, actually, I'm feeling really insecure right now." She lets out a breath. "I really want to cry right now too, but I won't." She says, wiping her face.

"Ayasha, I'm so-"

"Please. Save it. I really don't want to hear that." She shakes her head and gets up. "I'm going home now." He gets up also, walking behind her as she moves to the door and opens it. She turns to face him, and he grabs her hand, kissing her softly.

She doesn't say or do anything after that, just walks out of the house, trying not to cry.

Everything was crashing down on her, again. She didn't know what to think right now, except that she wasn't letting Kalani have him, not without a fight. He was her to keep, but at this rate, she didn't know what was gonna happen.

She hoped she could keep fighting for Riley.


	8. Chapter 8

She runs a hand through her messy hair, sitting up and looking around. She felt horrible. She didn't feel right. She closes her eyes and sighs.

She was getting caught up.

She had had several drinks, crying for Caesar to come and comfort her. And he did. She shakes her head, looking down at the sleeping form of Caesar. She was an emotional drunk. She closes her eyes, ashamed of herself.

Why? Why did she do things like that? She gets up, combing her hair with her fingers and putting it in a ponytail, walking out of the room in her pajamas. The least she could do for Caesar was make him some breakfast. She made him rush to her house, thinking something was wrong, but she was just drunk. And emotional.

She smiles a bit, pulling some ingredients out. She was slightly surprised at the lack of her hangover, but the amount of times she had been drunk in her past must have gotten rid of all negative side effects.

"Hey." Caesar mutters, and she turns to face him, almost dropping the fork she was using to beat the eggs in the bowl.

"H-hi! Sorry for making you come out here Caesar." She says, putting a head on her forehead and turning to him. "I'm just going through shit with Riley… again."

"Wanna talk about it while we cook?"

"We?"

"Duh. It's only polite." He says, and she smiles.

"This is why we are best friends." She says as he rummages through the fridge.

"Nah, I think it's because I buy you ice cream." He says, and she giggles.

"That has a large part in it. Now if you bought me Starbucks? We'd have to get married." She says, and he looks at her, cracking a smile.

"Welp, I know where we're going." He says, and she laughs.

"Riley would have a fit." She says, shaking her head as he pulls out some bread. "He would be so angry."

"Serves him right." Caesar says, and she scoffs.

"Yup." Ayasha shakes her head. "For several weeks… I don't know what to believe anymore. Like do I give him the benefit of the doubt or…"

"I don't know." Caesar says, crossing his arms and turning to face her. She had barely noticed that he had but two pieces of bread in her toaster. "Personally, I would've been done with it."

"But… I can't let Kalani have him. He's my-"

"What would be so bad about that? Maybe he's not right for you. Maybe he isn't the one."

"B-but, Caes, I love him." She says.

"I know. But look. He's childish and doesn't know how to handle a girlfriend. I think he should just stop looking for someone, and take care of his child. I don't think, at this point in time, he is ready for anything else. He already has so much on his plate."

Ayasha nods, understanding. It still hurt to hear, but she understood, and agreed.

"I don't mean to hurt you Yasha." He says, walking over to her. She shakes her head, giving him a small smile. But Caesar could see that it didn't reach her eyes.

"I understand. I don't like it, but you're right. Maybe me and Riley won't work… ever." She says, and he shakes his head.

"Maybe not ever, just not right now. That's what I believe." He says, taking the bowl of beaten egg and pulling out a skillet. "I think I should finish here. You sit down, alright?" He asks, and she nods, sitting down at the table.

They fall into a silence until the scrambled eggs were finished and put on a plate, along with the toast.

"O-Oh, Caesar… who's Jazmine, if you don't mind me asking." Ayasha asks, her voice quiet.

"Jazmine?" He mutters, eating more eggs. "She's an ex of mine." He says, drinking some of the orange juice Ayasha poured for him.

"Do you two still talk?"

"No." He says, looking up at him. She could see that it was a difficult topic for him, and lowers her head.

"I'm sorry-"

"We don't talk because of Huey."

"Huey?" She asks, looking up. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Everything. It was a three way thing, like you, Riley and that pregnant chick, except… less pregnant people." He says, chuckling slightly. "Jazmine liked Huey, and I like Jazmine. I don't really know about Huey, but I think he liked Jazmine, no matter what he says." Caesar shakes his head. "Well, me and Jazmine eventually went out, and it was good, great even. We were happy. Well, that's what I thought. But I guess not. She ended up fucking Huey."

Ayasha's mouth drops and she looks at him. "And Huey just-"

"That's why I always say he liked her. I don't know the specifics, because I didn't ask for them, but I guess the two were drunk or something… I don't know." He shakes his head.

"Was it her first ti-"

"No. I was her first." He says. "I really put out too!" He says, sipping some orange juice. He looks at her sad expression and frowns. "Hey, chill out. She wanted what she wanted."

"But she couldn't break up with you first!" Ayasha shakes her head. "I don't know if it's just me being salty from Riley's infidelity, but I think if you get tired of someone, or whatever your excuse for cheating might be, it could all be cured by just leaving that person."

Caesar nods, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, but people are selfish. I am." He says, running a hand over his face as he finished the last of his food. Ayasha had barely touched her eggs. "I wanted Jazmine to myself."

"Of course! You liked her. I want Riley all to myself!"

"But that's just not how it went down." He continues. "To be honest, I don't think she ever saw me like that. Maybe… to her, I was just a pity fuck, you know?"

"Caes…" She says, and he shakes his head.

"Nah, she's much too nice for that. But… I don't know. It was always Huey from the start. I should have known that."

"Caesar, how could you have known? I mean, you thought she had feeling for you. It isn't your fault."

"I know, because she missed out on all of my chocolate glory." He says, getting up and stretching. He turns to face him, a serious look on his face. "Did you know, that your bed is so much more comfortable with you in it?" He says, a small smile on his face and she rolls her eyes. "Like minutes after you left I kept on tossing and turning. That's really weird."

"It's cuz I'm so cute." She says, getting up also and rummaging through the cabinets. She pulls out some tupperware, placing the eggs and toast in it.

"That's not weird." He says, watching her.

"You're the one who keeps on complaining about the starving children in Africa." She says, placing the tupperware in the fridge. "I get this from you."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Sure." He says, and walks to her living room. "What were your plans today?"

"Cry." She says, laughing. He turns to her, an eyebrow raised and she shakes her head. "I was being serious though. I thought I was just gonna sulk all day."

He sits down on the couch, grabbing her hand and pulling her down, next to him. "Well, good thing I spent the night to watch you cry and drink."

Her face heats up and she looks down, ashamed. "Can you promise me something?" She asks, looking up at him. He turns to her, a confused frown on his face.

"Yeah, what?"

"Please don't let me do that again. Please don't let me drink or smoke or anything."

"Uhm, alright?" He says. "May I ask why?"

"I don't like it. I've done enough drinking and smoking in high school." She says, twirling her ponytail. "I don't ever want to do it anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

She taps her foot, trying not to glare at the pregnant woman sitting across from her. "Sooo." Riley starts and she turns to face him, glaring.

"Why am I here?" She says, causing Kalani to glare at her. Riley turns to face her, and slightly slumps. She was beyond angry, he could tell.

"Babe, I just wanted you two to meet." He had picked a little cafe to meet at, told Ayasha that they were going out to get some coffee. But when she sat down, and Kalani sat across from her, she knew she was set up. And she was very angry.

"You know I don't like her." Ayasha says, and looks at Kalani, who was gripping the table, probably trying to keep her anger inside. "Nevermind." She says, a small smirk. "I fucking hate this hoe."

"Hoe? Who the hell you calling a hoe?"

"The same bitch who fucked my boyfriend." Ayasha says, turning to face her fully. She crosses her legs and places her hands on the table, folding them. "Would you rather I call you homewrecker?"

"I gave Riley the best night of his life, and this baby is the product of it." Kalani says, still angry and Ayasha lets out a laugh.

"I beg to differ." She says, and tilts her head slightly. "But, if that's what you believe. Just remember, there _is_ a reason he's still with me."

"Oh, honey, don't think that for long." Kalani says, and Ayasha raises an eyebrow. "I have him wrapped around my manicured finger." She says, and Ayasha turns to look at Riley, who wanted to stay out of it.

"Really?" She says, still looking at Riley. She then turns to Kalani. "You don't have my boyfriend wrapped around your finger and you are foolish for even thinking that. The only reason he answers your calls is because you _might_ be pregnant with his child."

"Might?" Kalani asks, her voice loud. "Bitch, I _am_ pregnant with his child."

"See, I would believe you, but I don't believe thots." She says, crossing her arms. Riley needed to get this under control before it got out of hand.

"Ayasha…" Riley mutters, and she runs a hand through her hair.

"Oh, sorry, am I being rude? Let me rephrase that. I would believe you but I don't believe hoes. Oh, wait, let me try again. I would believe you but I don't believe petty bitches who'll fuck another girls man." She turns to Riley. "Was that better?"

He opens his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You are so unnecessary!" Kalani says. "When are you gonna leave this bitch Riley?"

"Oh, he'll never leave me. He knows who's the better choice, and it isn't you."

"Riley keeps on saying how he'd rather be with me than you for months! Even before we fucked he'd been telling me that he'd rather be with me!" Kalani says, and Ayasha raises an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear me? I don't believe-"

"I have messages." Kalani says.

"Kalani, come on-" Ayasha sends a look to Riley, one that silences him.

"Show them to me." She says, and Kalani smugly smirks, showing Ayasha her phone and the messages. This was it, and Kalani knew it. Finally she'll be able to have Riley.

"It's his number, his way of texting, everything. There's no way to fake this. Just admit it and give up honey." Kalani says, pulling her phone away and rubs her stomach. Her six month pregnant stomach. Filled with a six month old, or developed or whatever the term was, baby. "Me and Riley are going to be a family, without you in the picture."

"Ayasha-"

"Oh, I don't know what you believed, but he lied." Ayasha says, crossing her arms. "You are foolish to believe that a cheater, like this nigga, will stay with you. Even if I was out of the picture, it'll be an endless cycle. He'll probably cheat on you. I suggest you try to make the least contact with him as possible because I know that the year and one month me and Riley have been together have been the worst times of my life." She says, crossing her arms.

The words hurt Riley, but it was his fault they were being said in the first place. She didn't have to tell Riley that he was gonna get yelled at once Kalani left. He knew. He got caught up, as always. Maybe Caesar was right. He looks outside. It looked as if it was going to rain.

What fitting weather.

"You might as well keep him with me because I don't want you as miserable as I am right now, and have been for months." Ayasha says, causing Kalani to frown.

"Riley wouldn't cheat on me. I'm special!" Riley opens his mouth, to oppose both of them but Ayasha starts talking again.

"Of course you are." Ayasha says. "I thought the same thing, and I've known Riley most of my life. He isn't the one you want to be with. He's all perfect and alluring right now, when he's taken and everything looks glittery, but right now… no."

It wasn't like that. He loved Ayasha.

"Ayasha-"

"Shut up Riley." Ayasha says, turning to him. "I'm so angry with you right now, I don't even want to see you."

"See, that's why he wants to be with me." Kalani says, a smile on her face. "You don't know how to treat him."

That wasn't it at all. "Kalani, that's a damn lie." He says, and turns to face Ayasha. "Ayasha she's-"

Ayasha had closed her eyes tightly, a lone tear falling from her eye. She opens them, wiping her face and shaking her head, getting up. "If that's what you want." She says, getting up. "I'm done." She says, leaving.

Riley gets up also, following her. "Yasha! Yasha!" He calls out as she walks off. He catches up to her, grabbing her hand. "Ayasha-"

"I shouldn't be surprised." She says, shaking her head. "I don't know why this is affecting me so much."

"Ayasha-"

"Caesar was right. We aren't made for each other. I think this is it... I think this is really over for us." She says, fighting back tears.

"Ayasha…"

"Nah. I think…" She inhales, the words getting caught in her throat. But she didn't need to say them for Riley to know what they meant.

They meant it was over. For good. And he couldn't have that. "But, what about not letting her have me? What happened to all that determination?"

"I can only do that when you're making it easy for me. You telling her that you're gonna break up with me for her…" Her breath hitches and she wipes her face, her throat getting tighter. She was trying so hard not to break out into sobs. "You telling her that shit doesn't help." She says, swallowing and turning her head away.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I just w-"

Ayasha shakes her head. "Just go home Riley." She says, wrapping her arms around herself. It got much colder than it was just a few minutes ago. She turns around, walking off, ignoring Riley's voice.

She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't hurt herself anymore. She was done for good. No more. She inhales, a sob rising and cutting her deep breath off. She cries, covering her face.

It hurt so much. Being away from him, being with him, they both hurt. She didn't know what to do. She was lost now. She tries to calm herself, grabbing her phone from her hoodie's pocket, dialing a number.

"_Yasha, what's go-"_

"C-C-Caesar." She cries into the phone. She didn't know who to call. She didn't know what to do.

"_Ayasha, what's wrong?" _

She couldn't answer him. She just cried into the phone, turning her head and trying to contain herself.

"_Yasha, please, calm down."_ Caesar says, trying to soothe her. "_Where are you, I'll come get you."_

She takes in deep breaths, wiping her face. "I-I'm sorry." She sniffs. "I'm so stupid, and just a mess."

"_Where are you?"_

"No, it's fine. I'm not too far away from home." She says, sniffing. "I'll walk."

"_Ayasha Rae Tewa, if you do not-"_

"I'll catch you later Caes." She says, hanging up. She raises her head, walking forward, and ignoring the stinging of her eyes.

She wanted to be alone. If she saw Caesar and if he hugged her as tight as he does when she's feeling sad, she'll cry.

And she didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted all of her tears to dry up and evaporate.

She looks up at the sky, hoping her tears will evaluate only to get a rain drop to the face. Then another until it slowly started to drizzle. She slightly hoped that it'd start hailing and one would hit her in the head and struck her down forever.

What a morbid thought.

She shakes her head, the rain pouring harder until she was fully drenched, slowly walking along. She felt like shit. She felt worse than that. She felt horrible. She continued on her way, her tears mixing with the rain. At least now it didn't look like she was crying.

She ignores the car slowly down on her side and the passenger's side window being rolled down. "Ayasha, get in the car." Someone sternly says, and she turns, looking at Caesar.

She looked truly and utterly defeated, her cheeks stained by her running eyeliner and her eyes full with pain, hurt and plenty other emotions. She truly was done.

"I'm fine." She says, and he gives her a hard stare.

"Ayasha, if you don't get your ass in this car, I swear I'm gonna get out and throw you in it." He says, and she closes her eyes.

She didn't have any reason to fight it. She slowly trudges into the car, her head lowered. "I'll get the seats we-"

"Fuck the seats." He says sternly and she opens the door, entering the car. He lets out a frustrated breath and pulls his jacket off, leaving him in a tank top. "Here." He says, and she takes it. "It'll do until we get you home."

"Caesar-"

"We are taking you home, and then you're gonna warm up, hopefully not catch a cold, cuz if you do, I'll have to take care of you, and-"

"Caesar, thank you." She says, lifting her wet hoodie off and placing his on. "What would I do without you?"

"Shit, you'd be walking in the rain, struck down with a fever."

She sadly smiles at him, nodding. "You truly are a good person."

"Yeah, well I try to make up for my overbearing sexiness by being nice." He says, driving off. "I mean, being this sexy should be a crime." He says, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ayasha shakes her head, leaning over slightly and pinching his cheek. "Whatever." She mutters, and he swats her hand away, a smile on his face.

"You're just mad cuz you aren't this cute."

"I'm cuter though." She says, and he makes eye contact with her, stopping at the stop sign. He studied her face, making her frown slightly and turn away.

"If you say so." He says, and she looks up quickly, frowning deeply at his chuckle and pinching his cheek once more.


	10. Chapter 10

"What horrible weather." Caesar says, watching as Ayasha wraps herself around in a blanket. "It's been raining nonstop."

"Just like my tears." She says, chuckling and Caesar sighs.

"Come on." He says, sitting down next to her on the couch. They were at his house this time. "You haven't been crying that much."

"Yeah, well without you, it would have been worse." She mutters, and he looks at her.

"Why are you wrapped up in all those blankets? It isn't that cold in here."

"It keeps my heart from freezing." She says, looking down.

"You become so dramatic when you're sad." He says. "Do you want some chocolate? I bought you more, just like you asked."

"That sounds wonderful." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You want me to go get it?" He asks, and she shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"Don't move." She says, and he wraps an arm around her, making her lay her head on his chest. "Why are you so comfortable?" She mutters, relaxed.

"It ties into the whole 'gotta make up for my advanced sexiness' thing." He says, and she raises her hand, pinching his cheek.

"Stop." She says, a small smile on her face as he laughs, launching the two into a comfortable silence. "Caesar?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still friends with Huey?"

"Because he's my best friend. It hurt, a lot, but we have too strong of a friendship for me to be childish."

"But didn't you really like her?"

"Of course, and I'm not gonna lie, I was so angry. I wanted nothing to do with either of them for months. But I realized, I can't run from everything forever. So, I just got over it."

"Got over it? That quickly?"

"Well, not really, I just kinda went to school the next day, smiled and hung out with them again, as if nothing happened. It was just like me and Jazmine never went out, she never fucked Huey, nothing." He says, looking down at her. "Jazmine had tried to talked to me a number of times, trying to ask if I was angry, but it was nothing to me on the outside."

"Caesar…"

"I eventually got over it." He says, shrugging.

"Does she live around here?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't talk to me." He says, chuckling. "And I don't talk to her either. There's no reason for us to talk. Huey told me that they still talk though."

"Why would he tell you that? That's so insensitive."

"That's just how Huey is. He knew I got over it… well, not really, but that's what everyone thinks."

"You aren't over her?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I haven't seen her in forever." He says, and her eyes open, and her mouth opens.

"Oh, I have an idea!" She says, getting up and almost bumping heads with him. "We should-"

"No." He says, and she frowns, the blanket slipping off of her.

"You didn't even listen to what-"

"You want to go see Jazmine." He says, and looks at her. She looks away, nodding slightly. "Yeah, well no."

"But then sh-"

"No. I'd rather not."

"I can pretend to be your girlfriend!" She says, grabbing his hands.

"As nice as it sounds, no." He says, crossing his arms. "I do not want to see Jazmine, and that's how it's going to stay."

Ayasha looks away, sighing and laying down, wrapping the blanket around her. "I guess I can respect that." She mutters and he smiles.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He says, getting up. "I'm getting you that chocolate now."

"Aww, you are so sweet." She says and looks out the window. It was still raining as she expected. "When is it gonna stop raining?" She mutters as Caesar walks back throwing a kit kat on her stomach.

"When it wants to stop." He says, and she looks up. "I like this type of weather." He sits down next to her.

"I don't. It's cold and wet." She says, and pokes her toes out of the blanket and placing them on Caesar's lap. He holds her feet, slightly rubbing them. "What are you doing?"

"Your feet are so small and cute." He says, wiggling them. She kicks one out, sitting up at the same time.

"Don't touch my feet. I'm ticklish." She says and he raises an eyebrow. He then leans forward, placing his hands on her sides and tickling her, making her shriek and laugh. "No! Don't tickle me!" She says, trying to move his hands. "I'll headbutt you!" She says, still laughing.

"I dare you to headbutt me." He says, and she grabs his hands, trying to move them, tears forming in her eyes as she laughs.

"Stop!" She cries out, trying to pry his hands off of her sides.

"I'm still waiting for you to headbutt me." He says, a small smile on his face. She closes her eyes tightly, jerking her head forward, trying to attack him.

He grabs her cheeks, stopping her from hitting him. She takes some deep breaths, trying to calm herself as she wipes her laughter formed tears away.

"You actually tried to headbutt me." He says, pinching her cheeks.

"You were tickling me!" She groans, trying to move his hands. "That hurts!"

"Now you know how I feel!" He says and she pinches his cheeks, launching them in a pinching war.

She narrows her eyes and pinches lips together, and he pinches her side, causing her to jerk and jump away from his hand.

"Ooooh, I think I'm close to winning." He says, pinching her side again.

"No! Stop!" She says, wrapping an arm around his neck, trying to get away from him. Now she didn't really understand how grabbing onto him would, work, but it might. She needed to do something.

"What are you doing?" He asks as she turns herself around, making him lie down on his side. She then pushes him down, making him slowly fall down, causing him to be able to grab her and pull her down with him.

She shrieks as she falls down on top of him, making him laugh. "You ass!" She says and he chuckles.

"You were the one who wanted me to fall." He says and she pinches his cheek.

"I had to do something you jerk." She says, and he slaps her hand away.

"That hurts." He says, and she frowns.

"Oh well." She says, shaking her head. "You kept on trying to tickle me."

"Kiss it to make it feel better." He says, and she frowns, ready to pinch his cheek again.

"Don't play like that." She says, looking around. "Especially when I'm still lying on top of you like this." She says, ready to roll off of him. He wraps his arms around her, trapping her. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let go until you help my hurt cheek." He says, and she blushes slightly.

"Really Caesar, let go of me." She says, and he shakes his head. She frowns, her face heating up. "Fine. Just promise me you'll let me go after I-" She was cut off by him kissing her on the lets, grabbing her head and keeping her there.

He eventually pulls away, letting her go. She rolls off of him, lying on her back. She looks up at the ceiling, and then turns to him, only to see him staring at her.

"This is going to change everything." She mutters, looking back up at the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't really have anyone else to talk to." Ayasha says, pulling up her legs. Huey turns to her, an eyebrow raised. She had came out of nowhere, somehow knowing Riley had left and wanted to talk… to him… Huey Freeman.

"Don't you have any friends?" He asks, and she sighs, looking down at her thighs.

"All of my 'friends' left when I stopped partying. After that, Riley was my only friend, and now Caesar."

"Well, talk to him."

"I-I can't…" She says, looking down. "It's too awkward."

"Why?" He simply asks, knowing that's what she wanted. He's known Ayasha for too long, he knew exactly what she wanted in this situation, whether he was truly involved in what she was saying or not. The faster he complied, the faster she'd leave.

"Well, because… he kissed me." She says, and Huey looked away from the book and at her. Now he was involved.

"Kissed you." He says, and she nods.

"A-and, it's too soon. I mean… Me and Riley just broke up a week or so ago, and I don't want to rush into anything, and Caesar is my friend and… I don't know." She rambles, covering her face. "I really don't know anymore."

Huey was kind of shocked. He had known Caesar was and wasn't fully over Jazmine, and to kiss Ayasha while she was trying to recover from Riley was… weird for Caesar. "He likes you." Huey simply says, trying to process everything in his mind.

He truly regretted ruining Caesar's relationship with Jazmine, and apologized whenever he could. He didn't really know what came over him, and blamed his hormones.

"Even I know that by now. It's just… this is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin our friendship if something went wrong."

"You did it with Riley." He says, and she winces, tucking her head into her legs. "Why does Caesar have to like me?" She whines, making Huey frown and face her, ready to say something. He was cut off by the door opening, which he looks at.

Ayasha also raises her head, meeting eyes with emerald green ones. She studies the girl and looks at Huey. "I didn't know you were expecting company Huey." She says, turning back to the girl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Huey looks at Ayasha. "You were distressed." He says, and she nods, getting up.

"Well, I'll just… go talk to C-"

"Ayasha." Huey simply says, cutting her off. "This is Jazmine." Ayasha frowns, looking back at the girl, and her mouth opens.

"Oh." She says, suddenly feeling slightly insecure.

"Hi." Jazmine says, taking off her boots. Ayasha notices that she was quiet only because she was taking off her wet coat and gloves. She looks up, giving Ayasha a smile.

"Hello." Ayasha says, holding her hand out. Jazmine takes it with a smile, shaking it. "How are you?"

"Wet." She says, giggling. "But I'm fine. You?"

Ayasha nods, letting go of her hand. This was the girl who broke Caesar's heart… how?

"Good." She mutters. "Well, I was just leaving and-"

"No!" Jazmine says, grabbing her hand. "Come on, stay! I need a new personality around, since I hang out with Huey and Riley all day." She says, and looks at Huey. "Where is Riley anyway?"

"Hanging out with his pregnant girlfriend." Ayasha says, her tone bitter. She bites the inside of her cheek. She really didn't mean to say anything about Riley.

"He got someone pregnant!" Jazmine says, surprised and looking around, her eyes wide. "I shouldn't be surprised. He's so reckless." She shakes her head, placing her hands on her hips.

Ayasha looks away, pulling out her phone to see who had texted her. She sighs. Caesar. Why had everything gotten so complicated? What did she do wrong? She just wanted her life to be simple and happy, why couldn't she just have that?

"What's wrong?" Jazmine asks, and Ayasha turns, locking her phone quickly.

"Nothing." She says, shaking her head. "Just checking the time."

"Oh, so what were we gonna do today?" Jazmine asks, looking at Huey, who had turned back and read his book.

"Ayasha was talking about her troubles." He says, and Ayasha turns to face him, frowning.

"Huey-"

"She's mad that someone kissed her."

"Huey!" She says, throwing her hands up.

"Oh, you can tell me." Jazmine says, grabbing Ayasha and pulling her to the couch. "I'm good with advice. So who is it? Is it Riley?"

"Riley's her ex." Huey says, and Ayasha moves to reach over Jazmine and pinch his cheek, but he slaps away her hand. "Don't pinch me."

"Then shut up!" She says loudly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Ayasha, don't be shy." Jazmine says, giggling at the altercation. "You can tell me."

"I'm sorry Jazmine, I don't want to be rude or anything… but I'd rather not." Ayasha mutters, looking away. "I don't like opening up to people, you know?" She lies.

"So he told you." Huey says, looking at Ayasha, who frowned a bit, wondering what he was asking.

"Oh, yeah. He did."

"Told her what?" Jazmine asks, lost.

"It's kinda messed up, what happened." Ayasha continues. "But he's mature."

"You should stay with him." Huey says.

"With who?" Jazmine asks, looking back and forth. Who were they talking about? She hated being lost.

"Caesar." Huey says, and Ayasha's mouth drops open. Why would he do that? Why would he say that. Jazmine's lost look turned into a blank one, processing everything. She then turns to Ayasha who had looked away, trying to keep her anger from showing on her face.

"Oh." She mutters.

"He's coming over soon." Huey says, and Ayasha turns to him, shocked.

"What? What are you doing Huey?" Ayasha asks, looking around. If Caesar was coming, and she and Jazmine were here, she'd have to go. There was enough drama going on.

"Should I invite Riley also?" He asks, and she turns to him, anger swimming in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe he'd bring Kalani along."

"Shut up Huey!" She hisses.

"Then stay. We are all going to stay, and we are going to mend our friendships."

"Huey?" Jazmine asks, turning to him. "You've changed. It's usually me who's trying to put everyone together." She chuckles a bit, trying to hide her nervousness. Ayasha could see right through her. She was fidgeting, tapping her foot quickly. Ayasha narrows her eyes, turning the opposite way.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of awkwardness."

"And what do I have to do with everything?" Ayasha asks, turning to face him. "This is between you three!"

"You're his new girlfriend." Huey says, and she blushes.

"Says who? He kissed me! That doesn't mean we are together."

"Maybe we should get Riley." Huey says, placing his book down.

"Call Riley up and I swear Huey, I will throw a fit!" She says as Huey grabs the house phone sitting at his side. She watches as he dials a number, her eyes wide. "Huey don't you dare!"

"I would do it." He says, and Jazmine turns between the two.

"What's wrong with Riley? Seeing him would be nice." Jazmine says, twiddling her fingers.

"No, it wouldn't!" Ayasha says, looking at Huey, her eyes wide and frantic. "Huey… please." She almost whispers, slightly shaking. "I just… I don't want anymore drama, and-" She was cut off by the door opening and she turns, her eyes meeting with Caesar's. He smiles a bit as he looks at her, but then he looks to the side, meeting eyes with Jazmine, who had looked up.

She had gotten out of her seat, standing up and slowly walked to him. He frowned a bit as she looked at him, expecting something.

"Hey… Jazmine." He mutters, looking to Ayasha, who had placed her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then to Huey, who was watching carefully. "What's going on?"

"Several hours of Hell." Ayasha mutters, placing her head on her knees. "Prepare for the heart to heart talks."


	12. Chapter 12

"This won't work if no one talks." Huey says, and Ayasha rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you start then Huey." She says bitterly, trying to ignore the stares of Riley. He had to walk in the house moments after Caesar had settled into the uncomfortable silence and was thrown into the mix. "Break the ice for us."

"He's only trying to help." Jazmine mutters, and Ayasha looks at her, her eyes narrowed.

"Of course you would." She says, placing her legs down. "You've been clinging to him like a newborn all your life haven't you?"

"Well, you could say the same for you and Riley. From what I've heard, you had been all over Riley for a while now." Jazmine says, crossing her arms.

"Well, my biggest mistake." Ayasha says. "I regret every moment of it."

"Ayasha." Riley sternly says, and she turns to face him.

"How was your play date with Kalani?" She asks, crossing her arms. "Did you have fun with your family?"

"Ayasha, do not go there." He says. "I tried to be there for you, and tried to make everything work."

"Yeah, isn't that the truth." Caesar sarcastically says. "You've _totally_ been a great boyfriend. How will she ever find someone as great as you, Riley?"

"Don't fucking gang up on me." Riley says, looking at the two. They were sitting side by side, Ayasha putting more distance between the two than usual, and Riley noticed that.

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't such an idiot." Ayasha says, looking to the side. "None of this would be happening if you hadn't cheated on me."

Riley's silent and Ayasha places her legs back up. She wanted to shut everyone out.

"Me and Ayasha kissed." Caesar says, and Ayasha's head shoots up, her eyes wide.

"What are you saying, Caesar." She says, her face red and she pinches his cheek, looking at everyone, a nervous smile on her face. "What a jokester." She says, and he swats her hand.

"Ayasha." He says, looking at her. "Cut the bullshit. Riley isn't your boyfriend anymore." He says, and Riley grits his teeth.

She kissed someone else? So fucking soon? "You kissed this nigga already?" Riley asks, and she snaps out of her shocked trance. "It hasn't even been a month since…"

"Technically he… Wait, why am I trying to defend myself." Ayasha says, glaring at him. "If we kissed, so what? Me and you aren't together, so shut up."

"We just got out a relationship."

"And you were in a relationship when you fucked Kalani." Ayasha says, silencing Riley. She knew he was mad, but she was mad too. "We aren't together, so everything I do isn't any of your business."

"But you're kissing other niggas! You know how mad that makes me?" He asks, and she closes her eyes, balling up her fists.

"Riley, you're being stupid." Jazmine says.

Ayasha was so angry right now. How dare he! How dare he say something like that.

"How am I being stupid? I still love her! I'm not gonna stop, and her kissing dudes just to get me jealous is working!"

"I didn't kiss him to make you jealous!" Ayasha says, trying to calm down. "I didn't even kiss him! He kissed me!" She says, and Caesar places a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Don't touch me!" She says, moving away from him. "I'm mad at you too!" She says, facing him.

"Why? Because I said something about it?"

"You're only trying to front because we are in front of Jazmine!" Ayasha says, and he looks away. She hit it right on the nose. "If she wasn't here, you wouldn't have said shit, and you're mad because she isn't jealous."

"Oh, I'm jealous." Jazmine says, crossing her arms. "I just have no right to be."

Ayasha looks at her. "You know what, I'm so done right now. I'm going home." She says, getting up. Riley and Caesar get up also, Riley beating Caesar and grabbing Ayasha's hand, pulling her into a tight embrace and forcing a kiss upon her lips.

Ayasha's eyes widen, and she struggles against him, trying to pull away. What is wrong with him? She would start slapping him, but her arms were trapped in between her chest and his.

Riley let go once she stopped struggling, her eyes fluttering close. She couldn't deny the small amount of tingles when he kissed her, or the butterflies flying around in her stomach. He pulls away, letting her go, causing her to take a few steps back. She licks her lips slightly, and slaps him.

"Don't ever touch me again." She says, quickly walking out of the house. Riley huffs, rubbing his cheek and turns to face the rest of them.

"She's mine, ok?" He says to Caesar. "Don't fucking touch her."

"She isn't property, Ri-"

"I don't care what the fuck you say nigga." Riley says, crossing his arms. "You ain't taking her away from me. That shit isn't gonna happen."

"Riley, maybe she wants to be with Caesar." Jazmine says, and he turns to face her.

"Then we'll take a fucking break, just like we are right now. But he isn't taking my Ayasha away from me for good. No nigga can, I don't give a fuck who you are. I will fight all y'all niggas for her."

"Calm down." Huey says, flipping through his book.

"Fuck you nigga." Riley says. "You called this stupid meeting and you contributing to the drama, making shit worse." He says. "I thought you would have known better than that." He says, storming up the stairs.

"He's got a point." Caesar says, calming down. "Dumb ass nigga." He shakes his head, sitting down. "He's stupid for thinking Ayasha is gonna stay with his dumb ass. Especially when he's fucking up like this. He's just driving her closer to another nigga."

"Do you truly care about her?" Jazmine asks, turning slightly to look at him.

"That's a stupid question." He says, feeling defensive and cornered. Here he was, with his ex and the nigga who ruined his relationship. Just like old times. "Of course I do."

Jazmine looks down, unsure if she should say something. "More than me?" She mutters, and Caesar looks away.

What an awkward question. How was he going to answer that? What was the right answer to something like that without hurting someone's feelings. "No." He spits out. Better to be honest.

"Oh." Jazmine says, almost forgetting Huey was there. She wanted to ask more, to see if he'd ever take her back, but she couldn't say that in front of Huey. She didn't know why, but she didn't want even more drama, and she didn't want to break the thin ice Caesar and Huey's friendship rested on.

"Should we hang out sometime?" She asks, slightly hopeful. This was the first time she's seen Caesar in a while, and although she did what she did with Huey, she deeply cared for Caesar. She was just confused. She was like… a better and female version of Riley.

"It'd be best if we didn't." He says, and she looks away. He sounded a bit like Huey at that moment, his voice cold and detached. He never wanted to see her again. "Bye." Caesar mutters, exiting the house, leaving just Huey and Jazmine.

"That went pretty well." Huey says, flipping a page.

"What do you mean? That went horribly."

"Honestly, I planned for the worse. That was the most civil meeting you are going to get out of that group. Thank God I didn't invite the pregnant chick or Ayasha would have had a fit."

"How do you guys know Ayasha anyway?" Jazmine asks. "I've never seen her around."

"She was mostly home schooled, and saw Riley whenever he went to train for basketball and started following him around like a puppy. She joined public school during his high school years, and we weren't really talking to him then." Hueys says, and she nods.

"Never seen her around though."

"Yeah, well, we never saw Riley around school either." He says, and she nods understanding. "During her freshman year, she really got into Riley's crowd before she stopped coming to school, for a while, coming back a new and improved girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before the changed, she was the bitter, mean girl you saw, always drinking something and being overly emotional. She kept the over emotional part, even becoming very insecure, but she stopped cussing, she stopped drinking and smoking, she stopped partying. Riley said it was because she was almost attacked by some guys during one of the parties."

"That's scary…"

Huey nods, turning back to his book. "It's a good thing she changed though." Jazmine continues. "She understood her mistakes and didn't want to really get hurt."


	13. Chapter 13

Ayasha taps her finger on the desk, looking out of her window. The rain had stopped, so that was good. Usually, once it had stopped raining, she would shove on some rainboots and take a walk, but she wasn't feeling up to it. She wanted to stay inside and do whatever it was she had been doing today.

Nothing.

It was silent all throughout her one story house, her phone also on silent. She was ignoring all and any calls today, from anyone. If her parents wanted to call, they'd just have to call her house phone, which is what they usually did anyway.

They had no reason to call anyway, unless it was about her getting a job, or being a disgrace, or how sooner or later, they'd stop giving filling her bank account. She was tired of hearing things that never happened. She needed to start hearing the truth.

Her head perked up once she saw a car slowing down and parking on the curb outside of her house. Who was that?

"No." She mutters, turning to fully face the car. The door opens and closes, a man walking out and to the trunk, taking out suitcases. "Oh hell no." She says, exiting the room, and running to her front door, throwing it open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Ramiel!" She shouts, eyeing the taller man as he walks closer to her.

"Dear sister, I've missed you too." He says, holding his arms out to take her into a hug. She wiggles out of his arms, moving away from him.

He was much taller than her, his size and height often intimidating people around him. His hair was black, reaching his collarbone and usually in a low ponytail. He looked much more native american than his sisters.

"What are you doing?" She asks, grinding her teeth together. He was the last person she wanted to see. She moves her head to the side. "And who's car is that?"

"Just bought that." He says, and gives her a smile. "And Kaya told mom and dad about your problems, so they sent me out here." He says, and she frowns

"My problems?"

"Riley, and this pregnant chick." He says and her eyes widen.

"Shit!" She hisses. "I can never trust you guys! You all snitch on me!" She shouts, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Ok, just because I told dad that you almost were r-"

"I hate you for that, do you know that?" She says, poking him in the chest. "You are a bitch for that one-"

"You better start washing out your mouth with soap baby sister. And here we thought Riley was a good influence." He says, patting her head.

At that moment, he knew to leave her alone and walk inside the house. "So, how is it?"

"What?"

"Living alone?"

"Perfect." Ayasha says, following him as he goes into the spare room, putting his stuff down. "It's been great, not seeing any of you."

"Oh, you don't mean that." He says, turning around to face her. "I remember when all three of us were a trio and singing all the time, trying to make some spare change for whatever we wanted, especially when mom and dad didn't get us anything. Like that one train I wanted…"

"As much 'fun'" (Yeah, she did the air quotes) "as that was, I don't want to spend any time with you guys anymore. That's why I took this house. That's why I wanted to leave home! I want to be left alone! I can't trust any of you!" It's silent and she looks down, sitting on the spare bed, dejected. "I can't trust anybody." She says, taking a deep breath. "N-not Riley… not Caesar… not you or Kaya… not mom or dad… I'm alone." She chuckles a bit, still looking down.

"See, I knew you being alone would be a bust." Ramiel says, crossing his arms. "At least you aren't with Riley, or else you'd end up pregnant, like that other chick."

"R-Ramiel…" She mutters, and his eyes widen.

"Tell me you aren't pregnant!" He says, and she shakes her head, causing him to sigh in relief. "Dad would kill you." He exhales a bit. Their parents were strict and only believed in children after marriage. Years after. Never before, or else there might be a possibility that they would get disowned.

"But why wasn't it me?" She says, her voice sounding shaky. "Why did he have to cheat on me? Why me? He couldn't have cheated on Cindy, or Keysha. Why me? Why did he have to cheat on Ayasha?"

"You're being really insecure right now, sis." He says, crossing his arms and looking at her. He'd usually be the one to see her in this state, Kaya usually leaving the comforting to him because they were closer in age.

He was only a year and three months older than Ayasha and Kaya was four years older than her. Also, Kaya was very detached and cold, taking after their father while Ayasha and Ramiel took more after their mother.

"Of course I am!" She says, looking up. She was hurt. She had been holding in a lot of hurt for a while, and he could tell. "Who wouldn't be? He told her… he's been talking to her for months and told her that'd he leave her for me. So… I left him." She lowers her head. "But why? Why wasn't he satisfied with just me? Was I a bad girlfriend?"

"No, he was just stupid. Stupid to leave you here like this, and he'll most definitely reap what he sowed, Yasha." He sits down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "You'll move on and be with someone who showers you with love and all that good stuff and he'd be stuck with someone he really didn't want in the end. Then he'll try to steal you away, but he'd fail. Because he let you slip away by doing stupid shit like fucking other chicks."

Ayasha nods slightly, placing her head on his chest. "Thanks Rami." She mutters, wiping her face.

"Yeah, whatever." He says, squeezing her slightly. "It's my job. It's also my job to beat him up, so… where he stay at?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ramiel eyes the flowers, looking back into the mans face. "And just who are you?" He asks, his voice cold, trying to intimidate the male.

Caesar looks him up and down, feeling threatened. "I could ask you the same thing." He says.

Ramiel had just gotten out of the shower; shirtless, a pair of sweats on and shirtless, when the doorbell rang. Ayasha was still asleep, so he didn't think she was expecting anyone. "Surprise visits to this house isn't appreciated."

"Rami, who's at the door?" Ayasha yawns, her shirt rising up as she stretched. She had heard voices, so came out, not really clothed.

Caesar had studied her body, seeing almost everything. She was wearing spandex shorts, showing off her legs and a too small t-shirt.

"Some dude with flowers." He says, catching Caesar's attention. Ayasha walks closer to Ramiel and the door, peeking over Ramiel to see.

"Oh… Caesar." She says, her cheerful voice growing less and less cheerful.

"Who's this?" Caesar asks, and she frowns.

"Ah-"

"None of your business. Just know, that your presence-"

"Rami, come on." She says, touching his arm. "He's my brother." Ayasha says, crossing her arms. "Not that it's any of your business anyway."

Caesar exhales. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking right now." She says, slightly pushing Ramiel to the side to get a better view of outside.

"Well, a serious talk."

"I think this talk is pretty serious." Ramiel says, crossing his arms.

"A private talk." Caesar says, gritting his teeth.

"Caesar, anything you can say to me, can be said to my brother."

"I don't think I want to tell your brother how much I love him." Caesar says, and Ayasha rolls her eyes. "But, Ayasha, I love you."

She looks at him, and pinches his cheek. "Shut up Caesar." She says, letting go. "Go home."

"Ayasha, you aren't even gonna hear me out."

"There's nothing to hear. I'm not someone you can use, and you aren't someone I can use. You won't even let me get over Riley."

"Because, I don't want him to get to you."

"Honestly, he isn't having any more chances with me." Ayasha looks down. "I think I'm going to be single for a long time."

"So, I'll wait."

Ramiel scoffs, muttering "Desperate." before hiding it with a cough, causing Ayasha to glare at him.

"Caesar, you love Jazmine." She crosses her arms. "You may like me, but you love _Jazmine_. And it's the same for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I love _Riley_. I may like you, but there isn't any denying that Riley will forever be my first love. Going out with me would be like going out with Jazmine. I may be yours, but my heart will never be."

"Ayasha, you are nothing like Jazmine." Caesar says, and she shakes her head.

"I like to think I'm not, but the situations are the same. You're trying to force a relationship that won't work. I may not be her, but me and her are similar. Especially if I went out with you. We'd both be girls in love with someone else while going out with Michael Caesar."

"C-can you at least take the flowers?" He asks, and she nods, taking a step out of the house and grabbing the flowers from him. She looks at them with a smile, white and pink carnations.

"Thank you for the flowers." She says, kissing his cheek.

"You're so sappy." Ramiel says, grabbing her arm and pushing her back into the house. "And put on some clothes! You are so indecent. Has mother taught you any shame?" He asks, making her scamper away, cursing under her breath. Ramiel turns back to Caesar, crossing his arms.

"For such a young age, she's really wise." He says, staring at Caesar. "Wish she didn't attract the attention of the male gender. It makes it harder for me." He shakes her head. "Me and Riley had to fight off who knows how many dudes for her."

"You know Riley?" Caesar asks, and he nods.

"I know all of her boyfriends. Riley was the best one she's ever had. _Was_."

"How? He's so childish and foolish."

"Yeah, well, he knew how to make her happy. Even when they weren't together. He saved her from those dudes before her change."

"Change? And what dudes?"

"She didn't tell you? Some dudes pinned her against a wall at a party and almost raped her. Riley was almost too late, and was out number, but he called me, so he was somewhat fine. She had to go to therapy."

"Why therapy?"

"She was terrified. She never really gave me the details, but she told Riley."

"Are you talking about me?" Ayasha shouts from her room.

"No!" Ramiel shouts back. "I'm just threatening him." He says, and looks at Caesar. "Now leave." He says, slamming the door in his face.

He walks back to Ayasha, who wrapped herself in some blankets. "These walls are really thin, Ramiel." She says, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, flopping down on the bed and turning on the television.

"It really isn't your place to tell him something like that." She says, and he turns to her.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." He lies, and she shakes her head, giving him a skeptical look.

She hated talking about her past. She didn't like thinking about it, so she only thought about the present. But now that Ramiel had bought it up, she couldn't help but think about it. Those guys… she didn't want to press charges or anything at the time, and now she was racked with guilt. She had potentially let some rapists go. But it wasn't even rape. It was almost rape. Sexual harassment that would turn into the rape would be the more correct term, if she thought about it enough.

She didn't want to think about it. She had to take anti depressants and all types of medication that she had forgotten all about. Her mental state just wasn't prepared for something like that at the time. Her mental state would never be prepared. She had been traumatized, and wasn't going to say anything until her parents realized she wasn't eating and Ramiel spilled the beans.

She was forced into taking the therapy and the medication as always. She would always be forced to do something. That's why she wanted to live alone. She wasn't like Kaya or Ramiel, she was never like them. She would forever be the black sheep, no matter how many times she changed.


	15. Chapter 15

"You are the second nigga to come here with some fucking flowers." He says, taking a step out and closing the door behind him. He didn't want Ayasha to wake up to hear this conversation.

"Who was the first." Riley asks, crossing his arms as Ramiel takes the roses from him. Ramiel pulls one out, letting the rest fall from his hands. "What the hell are you-" He was cut off by a look from the taller male.

"You can't see my sister." He says, letting the one he had in his hand fall. "Ever."

"She's my girlfriend. I have to see her in order to make a re-"

"You must think I'm stupid." Ramiel says, cracking his knuckles and making Riley tense. "I'm not. You cheated on Yasha and got some bitch pregnant." He sighs. "I really want to beat your ass for that."

"But you owe me one." Riley says, nerves running through him. He was trying to think a bit more like Huey at the moment, trying to see the best way of taking Ramiel down.

"No. I don't give a fuck what I owe you, I would still beat your ass. But Ayasha doesn't want me to hurt you, and I have to respect that. Just know, that if shit was up to me, you'd be done for right now."

Riley almost relaxes. Almost. How could he? "Let me talk to her. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I wouldn't, but she's sleep." He says, confusing Riley.

"Wait, you wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't."

Riley frowns, but shakes his head. "She's sleep?"

"Nah, she's dead." Ramiel says, crossing his arms. "You weren't invited to the funeral. You won't ever see her again. You have to leave now."

"Let me see-"

"It'd be best to leave." Ramiel says. "If she saw you, she'd go ballistic. This is the worse time."

"Why?" Riley asks, and Ramiel's eyes widen.

"Foreal? Have you checked the date? Even I know this one." He says, and Riley looks at him, confusion apparent in his face. When Riley didn't say anything, Ramiel sighs. "It's December fourteenth." He simply says, and Riley's eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah." He says. "I'm kinda afraid what she's gonna do all day."

"Well, we usually cuddle all day." Riley says, and his mouth opens slightly. "No. I need to see her." He says, and moves to push past Ramiel, but Ramiel blocks him.

"No, what are you-"

"I can't let this happen. Every year I've been there with her, I will not let this be the year! She needs me there." He says, and Ramiel shakes his head.

"I don't think I can do that man." Ramiel says. "Sorry."

Riley looks into the eyes of Ramiel, Ramiel doing the same. Both men were very stubborn when it came to Ayasha, and one of them had to give.

Riley sucks his teeth, turning around. "Man, I'm sorry." Ramiel says, and Riley shakes his head.

"I don't know how long she'll last without me though." Riley mutters, walking to his car. Ramiel watches as he drives off, before entering the house quietly.

Ramiel locks the door before gently walking into Ayasha's room, seeing her clutch her pillow, her eyes tightly closed. "How long have you been awake?"

"All night." She mutters, her voice hoarse. "I couldn't sleep." Ramiel sighs.

"You need anything?" He asks, and a tear slips from her eye.

"Riley." She whispers, trying not to cry.

"What?"

"Nothing." She mumbles, and Ramiel sighs.

"Alright." He says, exiting.

She had went to a party this exact day, two years ago, her sophomore year of high school. She went to a friend of Riley's party and had partied, as expected. So, as she was moving to get another drink, she was grabbed out of nowhere. It wasn't that surprising, often happening with one of her drunk friends or something, but she really knew something was wrong when a hand went around her mouth and she was pushed into a bedroom. Her wide eyes look around frantically, her stomach twisting in knots as another hand went around her throat and the one covering her mouth was replaced by lips.

The other person went to work on moving around the one kissing her, tearing off her clothes and leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. The man began to slap and hit her, causing her to cry and closed her eyes tightly. The man then began to kiss her and wrap his hand around her throat, restricting air from her. She was going to die. She was going to be raped and killed and no one would ever know. Her lowly existence would be cut off so soon, before she could be something in the world.

She blacked out from lack of oxygen, the man's hand being the only thing holding her up. She didn't know what happened, but when she woke up, she was in the hospital, surrounded by the faces of her family.

She healed and was 'fine', sternly telling Riley and Ramiel to not tell anyone, ever. But it was too much for Ramiel, especially when he noticed she had stopped eating, and barely got out of bed. So he told, and as 'angry' as she will forever be toward him for betraying her trust, she thanks him for stopping her and having her parents place her in therapy. She didn't like being put on antidepressants and all of that because she was not depressed. To her, there was no reason for someone of her great life and background to be depressed.

She clutches her pillow tightly, burrowing herself in her blankets to try and feel the safety and warmth Riley brought with him. No matter what she did, she would be drawn to him, wouldn't she? She could never lose him.

Without him, how would she be able to make it through the day? Take antidepressants? Did she even have any left?

She closed her eyes to keep from crying. If Ramiel heard her, he'd try to help, and she didn't need that. She needed Riley. She needed the one who she saw first when she woke up from that hospital bed. She needed the one who kissed her gently while she cried in his arms when she realized what happened. She needed him, Riley Freeman, the same one who cheated on her.

She never felt so weak when she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"_Are you ok?"_ Were his first words. The phone hadn't even rung twice.

She inhales, closing her eyes tightly as silent tears slipped down her face, in pain from both her memories and Riley's infidelity. "No." She stammers, tears slipping down her face. "I need you."

"_Alright." _He simply says, and she nods, muttering a bye as the two hung up.

She couldn't make it through this day without him, and she didn't know how long it would be before she could. She was so weak.

So, when she buried her head into her pillow and started sobbing, it wasn't was mostly for what she just did. She realized how her life was mostly based around Riley and how it was like that since she met him.

She lays there, letting the sobs consume her as the doorbell rang. She jumped up, slightly startled and got out of bed, her body weak from crying. She exits the room, seeing Ramiel open the door.

"Didn't I tell you before-" He was cut off by Ayasha quickly running to Riley, launching herself in his arms, grabbing onto his shirt tightly as she inhales, silently crying. Riley tightly wraps his arms around her, picking her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and walks inside the house, deliberately pushing Ramiel to the side and entering her room. He gently lays her on the bed and lying her on her back.

She covers her face, crying into her hands as he slips off his shoes and lays down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. He lets her lay there and cry until she slowly stops, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry." She mutters, chuckling. "I must have tore you away from Kalani."

"I haven't talked to her lately." He says, and she looks at him.

"But your baby…"

"Getting a paternity test." He simply says. She looks away, tucking her head in his chest.

"You should talk to her." She says, her voice muffled.

"Yeah. I know." He says, sighing. "I would until I found other niggas in her phone." She looks up at him. He smirks at her. "Karma's a bitch." He says, and she chuckles a bit.

"Yeah." She mutters.

"She was telling every nigga the same shit. But if I am that baby's father, then imma take care of it."

"You're a good person." She mutters, sniffing slightly.

"I wish. If I was, then half of this shit between us wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah." She says, and he places his head closer to hers, making her look up.

"I still love you though. I've always loved you, and I won't stop." He says, and she blushes a bit.

"What a smooth talker." She says, kissing the closest thing she could get her lips on, his chin. "I wish…" She kisses his chin once more, repositioning herself so she could kiss his lips, which she does. "We could stay together."

"We can. We can make this work. No Kalani, no Caesar, no nothing. Just us." He says, kissing her back. He wraps his arms around her, keeping her pinned against his chest. "Just me and you."

"That sounds nice." She says, laying her head against him. "I want to make it work."

"This is why you my ride or die." He mutters, kissing her forehead and she smiles.

"So, I'm better than Keysha, Aaliah and Cindy?" She asks, and he nods.

"Haven't I been calling you my ROD before all of them?"

"Mmhmm." She hums, wrapping her arms around him. "And, I'm better than Kalani?"

"So much better." He says, and she exhales, smiling.

"Good."


	16. Chapter 16

He shifts on his feet, unsure of what to do. He didn't even want to be here. He didn't want to see a birth of a baby unless it was his wife's. But Ayasha…

"_There's a possibility it's yours, so you should be there. For her."_

When did she become so concerned about Kalani? He watches as she screams, her face wet with sweat. She was not a sight for sore eyes. He actually never wanted to see her. He just wanted to know if the baby was his or not.

He exhales, ready to walk out of the room. Once he got out, he was going to take off this ridiculous clothing and not come back. He'd rather sit with Ayasha in the waiting room than stay in this disgusting labor room.

"Riley…" She groans, stopping him. He sighs, turning to face her. "Riley don't go." She cries as the doctor tells her to push.

He narrows his eyes, ready to just turn his back on her and leave, but he chooses against it, sitting down in the farthest chair from everything. He didn't know how long he would have to be there, but he was not staying overnight or some shit. He didn't even want to be here in the first place.

"You can step out if you want to take a little break." A nurse says quietly to him, and he looks up.

"If I step out, I ain't coming back." He says, his voice just as quiet as hers, crossing his arms.

"Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"No. Not even close." He says. "My girlfriend is waiting out in the waiting room. I'm tryna get this shit done as soon as possible."

"Oh." The nurse says, slightly embarrassed. She just assumed. "Sorry, I've been with Kalani ever since she first came here, and the way she talked about you…"

"I was the only nigga she could get to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"She has other niggas wrapped around her finger, saying the baby is there's. I'm just here to take a quick paternity test and to bounce."

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"Yeah, neither did I."

"If it is yours…"

"Then it's mine, and imma take care of it. I'm just not gonna fuck with her." He looks at the clock and groans. "How much longer will this take?"

"Well, we can't really say, but she's already been here for five hours before you came."

Riley groans. "I'm gonna go." He says, getting up.

"Ah, before you come back, please wash your hands." The nurse says as he walks out of the door. He walks toward where Ayasha was, seeing her flip through a magazine.

"Aye." He says, and she looks up.

"Is it done?" She asks, and looks at the clock. "Wow that was-"

"Nah, I just stepped out." He says, sitting down next to her and she places the magazine in her lap.. "That one nurse said that she didn't know when that shit was gonna end."

"Yeah, well, it's labor Riley."

He rolls his eyes, pulling her in for a kiss. "I don't even wanna be here. That baby probably not even mine."

"Yeah, well there's still a possibility." She says, pulling away and crossing her arms. "You wrapped yourself up in her mess and now this is what you get." She pulls at the magazine cover, ripping it a bit. "I do remember saying that it might not be yours, do you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says, waving her off.

"Sooo…" She asks, turning to face him. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"Seeing her in labor?" She asks, her eyes wide. Riley frowned. Didn't she hate Kalani. As if she read his mind, Ayasha rolls her eyes. "I know I don't like her, I never will. But, giving birth is a fascinating thing! Like, did you see the baby's head crowning, or something?"

"I didn't look into her pussy! That's fucking nasty." He says, and she rolls her eyes, leaning away and crossing her arms.

"You weren't tripping when you were fucking her? What changed?"

"I started fucking you." He says, a smirk on his face. He pulls her closer to him, laughing to try and lighten shit up, but she stayed unamused.

"You aren't funny." She says, picking up the magazine and flipping through it. "Go back." She says, and he frowns, pushing her slightly.

"Come on bae, I was joking."

"Yeah, whatever. Now go check on Kalani."

"Nah, I'd rather be in here. Unlike you, I don't find that shit fascinating." He says, and lays his head on her shoulder. Ayasha sighs, placing a hand on his head, gently rubbing his face.

"You are really irresponsible." She says, shaking her head.

"That's what makes me cute."

"Irresponsibilty isn't cute." She says, shaking her head. "You need to grow up Riley. I mean, I'm not saying that having fun isn't a bad thing, but you have to learn how to take care of things."

"You aren't breaking up with me again, are you?" He asks, and she sigh.

"No." She says.

"Good, cuz we getting married."

"Did you not hear my whole little lecture? Riley, I can't marry you if you're irresponsible."

"Then I'll change." He says, yawning. She sighs, closing her eyes and he does the same. She opens them, and continues to flip through the magazine, staying silent.

Riley eventually falls asleep, his head slipping off her shoulder. She sighs, placing his head on her lap. He was positioned a little awkwardly, but it would work. Thank goodness it was like a love seat and not individual chairs with armrests.

She didn't know when she had taken a small little nap, but she did know when she woke up by the gentle prodding of a nurse.

"Uhm, the baby is born." The nurse says, as Ayasha opened her eyes. She looks down at Riley, whose face was covered by the magazine. She lifts it, shaking him slightly.

"Hey, wake up." Ayasha says and he opens his eyes slowly, looking up.

"Whatchu want?"

"Kalani had her baby." She says, and he sits up, stretching.

"But I was comfy." He muttered, standing up. He looks at Ayasha. "I'll be back asap." He says, bending to kiss her. She kisses back, placing her hands on his face. He pulls away, muttering a quick: "I love you." before walking off.

She watches him with a small smile and stretches her arms, trying to wake up a bit more. "I wonder what she named him." Ayasha mutters, yawning. She grabs the magazine once more, placing it on the coffee table in front of her. "Or her."


	17. Chapter 17

"I heard he might've got a bitch pregnant." The blonde girl says, twirling a basketball on her finger. Ayasha turns to her, sighing.

"Yup." She says, popping the p. She takes another long sip of her energy drink, pulling her leg up and letting her other dangle on the desk. Cindy turns her blue eyes to Ayasha, looking at her.

It's silent for a while, Cindy letting Ayasha sip some more of the drink. "Is it his?" She asks when Ayasha swallows and Ayasha turns to face her, making eye contact.

Cindy could read the answer in her eyes, but didn't look away until she spoke.

"Yeah." She says, quietly, looking down. "It is." Cindy sighs, looking away and Ayasha does the same.

"I swear, that nigga too stupid." Cindy says, shaking her head. Ayasha chuckles, finishing the energy drink.

"You wanna go drinking tonight?" She asks, turning to face Cindy once more. Cindy looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't do that shit no more." She says, and Ayasha shakes her head.

"I don't."

Cindy chuckles a bit, shaking her head. She remembered the shit that went down, and how Riley had to save Ayasha and ended up kissing her. She found out from Ayasha, who was struck with guilt and apologized. Cindy shrugged it off, knowing that her and Riley wouldn't make shit work anyway. They were better off as homies and Cindy was planning to end it even before the two kissed.

"You aren't going drinking then." Cindy says sternly, and Ayasha laughs, placing the can down and pushing her hair out of her face.

"It was worth a try." She says, and Cindy smirks.

"I almost said yes."

"Thanks." Ayasha says, and Cindy shakes her head.

"I mean, you talked to me when I was with Riley and after y'all went out. Out of the kindness of my heart, I'd have to do the same to you. For good karma and shit like that."

Ayasha smiles. "Thanks Cindy." She says, picking up the can and shaking it.

"But… we could just chill at your place and smoke." Cindy says, and Ayasha turns to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"You have the weed?" She asks, and Cindy smirks.

"Just need some papers." She says, and Ayasha gets up, stretching a bit.

"Let's go get some snacks." She says, and Cindy pops up, placing the basketball under her arm and leaving the classroom, the two exiting the college and getting into Cindy's newly purchased car.

"Ooh, this is nice." Ayasha says, sitting in it. "New, am I right?"

"Yup." Cindy says, smirking and starting the car up. "2013 Ford Mustang. Used to be my mom's but she never drives." She pulls out of the community college's parking lot and onto the street, taking them to the nearest supermarket.

Ayasha nods. "My parents refuse to get me a car. Especially after they found out I was partying." Ayasha frowns. "So, I gotta pay for my own car."

"I remember how your parents used to be. Especially around Riley."

"They hated that nigga. Now everything is all passive."

"You still with him?"

Ayasha sighs. "Yeah. We broke up a couple times. But it's been at least a year and a couple of months I think." She shrugs. "We've taken some long breaks."

"Yeah. It's always like that with Riley. He don't know how to be faithful sometimes."

"Sorry again." Ayasha says. "I really didn't mean to kiss-"

"Ain't nobody trippin." Cindy says, waving a hand and looking away from the road. "I understand you really like this nigga." Cindy looks back. "Obviously since you still with him. If it was any of his other bitches, me included, we would've left him."

Ayasha smiles. "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

Cindy snickers, shaking her head. "Ah... a little. But you're dedicated. You know you want him, so you stay with him. That's good."

"Thanks. I try."

After that, they were placed into a comfortable silence, reaching the supermarket and buying anything that they could afford. They drive back to Ayasha's places, making jokes and laughing when they reached her house.

When Riley finally came back from his play date with Angelia, his new daughter. He walked into Ayasha house, slipping off his shoes and frowning at the sounds of giggles. He slowly pads to Ayasha's room, opening the door and being greeted with a cloud of smoke.

He looks at Cindy, who was shoving chips into her mouth, laughing as Ayasha attempts to do smoke tricks.

"I used to be able to do the little o's!" She laughs, and looks at the door. "Oh, looks who's back!" She says, her eyes full of excitement. She quickly gets up, only to slip and fall on her butt. Her and Cindy burst into laughter. Ayasha wipes her laughter induced tears and pulls off her socks. "I'm an idiot." She laughs and gets up. "Hi babe." She coos, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You're high, Ayasha?" He asks, and she laughs, a silly looking smile on her face.

"Duh." She says, and moves the blunt to his lips. "You wanna join?"

"He looks like he got a stick up his ass." Cindy laughs and Ayasha covers her face, laughing. He snatches the blunt away from her.

"I thought you weren't a smoker." He says, taking a puff. Ayasha licks her lips, sitting back down.

"I'm not." She says, and he sits next to her, causing her to sit in his lap. "It was either smoking or drinking." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I needed a break." She unbuttons several buttons on his shirt and he raises an eyebrow. "So do you babe."

"Not while I'm around!" Cindy says, and Ayasha turns to look at her, surprised.

"Oh my God!" She says, laughing. "I'm sorry." She says, covering her mouth as she laughs. Riley blows out smoke, passing the blunt to Ayasha, and they start the rotation.

After a couple of blunts were fully smoked, Cindy gets up. "Imma leave you two now. Y'all bout to fuck right in front of me." She says, and Ayasha laughs.

"Sorry Cin." She says, getting up, but not going far, due to Riley holding onto her wrist. "Bye!" She calls out as Cindy lets herself out.

"Bye girl!" Cindy calls out, opening the door and exiting. Ayasha sits back down, a small smile on her face.

"This was really fun." She says, sitting back in Riley's lap. He doesn't respond and leans forward to kiss her, causing her to giggle, and wrap her arms around his neck, letting him do what he wanted.

The kisses turn heated and into a makeout session, Ayasha's shirt being slipped over her head, and her leggings slipped off between kisses and Riley's button up unbuttoned, showing his bare chest. Ayasha's hands slip down his chest, pulling the button up off, and to the top of his pants, moving to undo his belt and fly, ready to pull them down.

The two were cut short as the door opens, and Ayasha opens her eyes, pulling away with a small shriek. She covers her chest and pushes Riley to the side.

"Caesar!" She squeaks, meeting eyes with him, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't know you and Riley got back together." He mutters and Riley stands up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks as Ayasha quickly puts on Riley's button up, it being the only shirt she could find. She slips on her leggings and quickly buttoning up the larger shirt.

"I knocked, and found out the door was unlocked. I came in, thinking the worst." Caesar looks at Ayasha, who had stood up and grabbed Riley's arm, hoping to prevent anything. "I must have thought right."

"Caesar…" Ayasha says, taking a step forward, and Riley keeps his hand on her, making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"I thought you were over him." He says, and she exhales, looking away.

"Guess I'm not." She says, looking back at him, into his eyes. "But you aren't one to judge." She says, and he frowns.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You don't love me." She says, taking another step forward, making Riley inhale sharply. "We, me and you, are best friends. That's all we can be. You like Jazmine, no matter how much you say you don't." She places a hand on his cheek, lightly pinching it. "And I love Riley." She says, and he sighs.

"I'm out." He says, moving her hand away. He turns his back on her and she winces, watching him go.

"Why can't people appreciate that I know what I want anymore? Not him, not my parents, not Kaya. No one." She says, plopping down on her bed. She feels the bed shift as Riley gets in next to her, taking her into his arms.

"I do." He says, kissing her cheek, making her smile.

"Thanks."


	18. Chapter 18

She watches with a small smile as Riley rocks back and forth, the baby in his arms. He made it his job to take care of Angelia when Kalani got tired or had to go to work or something. He was a diligent father and handled business. "You are a great father babe." She says, and he turns to her, causing her to quickly look back at her book.

"Read!" He says, and she puts a bit, looking up.

"Riley-"

"Baby, you need to finish that book by tomorrow." He says, and she groans, looking back at the book in her hand. It was an old book, one that Huey would have enjoyed and almost put her to sleep. She sighs, slightly annoyed. Lately Riley's been pressing her to do a good job in school, and she appreciated the support, but it sucked when in the middle of a heated make out session, he'd ask if she finished her homework, ruining the mood.

Ayasha stretched slightly, feeling her eyes get heavy. She lets out a yawn and watches Riley put Angelia in her crib. Since the couple had been living together lately, her house became a home to baby cribs and toys, but it made her happy. She loved babies.

"Ok." He says, flopping on the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Lia is sleep." He says with a smile. Ayasha smiles at him, placing the book down and kissing him.

Having that baby wasn't that bad for him. Well, that's what Ayasha thought. But that thought sent mixed emotions through her. It was someone else's baby that made him happy, and not theirs. If he was to have a child with her, would it be good for him, just like it was with Kalani? Or would it be a bust and put a strain on the two.

"What's wrong?" Riley asks, knowing by her far away gaze that she was overthinking.

"Hmm?" She hums, looking at him. "Oh, nothing." She says, a small smile on her face as she shook her head. But he knew otherwise.

"Yasha, you know I've known you too damn long. You can't lie to me." He says, and she frowns.

"Nothing is wrong." She says sternly. He looks at her, a disbelieving look on his face and she huffs, turning back to her book. She would be a fool to tell him what she was thinking right now, because she knew him. He'd wave it off, disagreeing and telling her what she wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear what she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear the truth… She frowns a bit. That didn't make sense, but you get it.

Riley sighs and lies on his back. "Why are you so difficult?" He asks and she shushes him.

"Angelia is sleeping and I'm trying to read." She says. "My midterm is coming up." She says, and he frowns.

"Now you're worried about a damn midterm." He mutters and rolls his eyes, grabbing his ringing phone. "Wassup?" He asks, answering his phone.

"_Is Lia sleeping?"_ Kalani asks, and he hums an affirmative. "_Ok, cool. I'm on my way right now."_ She says, and he nods, sitting up.

"Alright. See you then."

"_Love you."_ She says, causing him to stop and frown, pulling the phone away from his ear. "_Riley?"_ He hears from the phone and he looks at Ayasha, who was still reading.

"W-what?"

"_You aren't gonna say it back?"_

"What are you talking about? No." He says, causing Ayasha to look up.

"Is it Kalani?" She asks, and he turns to her.

"_Oooh, you can't say it back because your girlfriend is there." _He hears her laugh a bit. "_Well, I know you love me too, so that's all that matters."_

"Kalani-"

"_Bye." _She hung up, leaving him confused.

"What's wrong?" Ayasha asks, putting the book down. He turns to her, afraid to ruin the civility between the two.

"Nothing. I heard her wrong." He says, shaking his head and she nods. She looks at the hanging clock and sighs.

"Well, my night class is gonna start soon." She says, getting up. He groans.

"I hate the fact that you take night classes." He says, and she nods.

"I hate it too. But you know I need too or else my parents would hate me." He watches with a small smile as she strips. She turns around, in her bra and panties. "Enjoying the show?" She asks and he chuckles raising his eyebrows as she smiles at him, searching for some other clothes.

"You _do_ have a nice ass." He says, and she turns to him, shaking her head.

"You're a perv." She says, and he laughs.

"You're the one who asked if I was enjoying your little strip. And of course, I was." He says, and she shakes her head, pulling out a black v neck and grey leggings.

"You're nasty." She says, slipping on the leggings.

"You're the one who likes to beg." He says, and she looks up quickly, her eyes wide and her face red.

"I hate you!" She says, throwing her shirt in his direction as he laughs. He throws it back at her and she gives him a glare, putting it on. She grabs her bag, and grabs a pair of black moccasins. "I'm leaving now." She says, walking to him. She leans a bit, kissing him.

He pulls her into it, reaching around and grabbing her butt. She squeaks and pulls away, her face red. "Stop!" She whines, and he smirks, sticking his tongue out at her. He watches as she leaves and collapses into the bed.

What was he going to do? Did Kalani really think the two of them could have a relationship? Especially when he finally got back together with Ayasha? That was not happening. After a few minutes of thinking, the doorbell rang and he got up, slipping on a shirt and some basketball shorts.

He walks to and opens the door, seeing the smiling face of Kalani. He studied her face quickly. She had nothing on Ayasha, and that was just him being honest. Yeah, she was a little light bright, lighter than Ayasha, who was a nice rich chestnut. Kalani's nose was wide, and her brown eyes were big. She had thick lips, and wasn't bad to look at.

"Hey." She breathes out, leaning forward. He frowns, and takes a step backward, rejecting her kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Greeting you. Oh, is Ayasha here?"

"No. She's in class." He says, and once the words fall out of his mouth, he curses them, angry with himself. Why would he say some stupid shit like that? It made him seem like he was trying to fuck her.

"How long are her classes?" She asks with a smile and he crosses his arms.

"Just come get Lia and go home." He says, moving away from the door and letting her in. She walks in and groans.

"Don't be like that Ri." She says, turning around as he closes the door. "Can't we have a little fun? Like old times." She walks over to him, and presses up against him. "Maybe we can have another-"

"No, Kalani. We can't do any of that shit. I just got Ayasha back, and-"

"Oh, don't worry. The stupid girl would only come back to you. Just…" She wraps her arms around his neck and leans closer to him. "Love me." She says, and moves to kiss him, but he moves his head to the side, rejecting her but causing her to go for his neck. He tenses a bit and grabs her hands, trying to pry them away from him.

"Get off of me, Kalani." He grunts, trying to pull her away. She had a grip on her.

She continues to kiss and nip at his neck, a small smile on her lips. She moves with Riley as he starts walking, still trying to pull her away and ready to push her onto the couch. He succeeds slightly, but lands right on top of her, putting them in the most compromising position. Riley groans, moving to get up, but Kalani wraps her legs around him.

"Kalani, get the fuck off of me!" He says, and she giggles.

"Actually you are on me." She says, biting her lip. "Doesn't this bring back fond memories?"

"Riley, I forgot my book, and did I le-" Ayasha was cut off when she looked up, seeing Riley on top of Kalani, her legs wrapped around his waist. He had a frown on his face, but it changed once she walked inside, turning into one of surprise. She drops her keys at the sight and she closes her eyes.

"Yasha, it isn't what it looks like." He says, stumbling to get up and almost slipping. But he stood up quickly and looked at her. Kalani slowly sat up, folding her hands in her lap.

"It isn't." She mutters, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes, walking closer to Riley. She looks at Kalani and feels anger filling her and running through her veins. "I swear to God if you try to fuck my boyfriend, I'll have your head, you fucking slut!" She screams, lunging for her. Riley grabs Ayasha as she screams more threats to Kalani, who jumps up and starts yelling also.

"It's not my fault your man fucking wants me!" She screams back and Ayasha tries to reach around Riley, trying to get her hands on Kalani.

"Why would he want your ugly ass when he has me! No one wants your old and used pussy bitch! Get the fuck outta my house!"

"Bitch, your boyfriend is begging me to fuck him! The fuck!"

"Woah, bad time." Cindy mutters, walking in. Ayasha turns to face Cindy, trying to calm down.

"Cin, what-"

"I saw the door open and heard yelling." Cindy says, looking at the two. "I'm guess this is the baby mamma." She says, and Ayasha breathes deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Yeah. That's the slut." Ayasha says, causing Kalani to yell out at her, and putting the two in a whole cycle again. Riley grabs Ayasha hand, keeping her away from KAlani and close to Cindy.

"Kalani, leave!" He says, pulling Ayasha to him and covering her mouth with his hand. It didn't make a difference but it made the house a bit quieter.

"Yeah. When Yasha gets mad, she explodes. You don't wanna see her with the hands." Cindy says, placing her hands in the pocket of her black joggers.

"Fuck off white girl." Kalani says, and Cindy raises her eyebrows, laughing.

"You're a funny ass nigga." Cindy says, shaking her head. "Imma let you get away with that tho." She shakes her head and walks over to Kalani. She grabs her arm roughly and drags her over to the door, literally throwing her out.

Ayasha yells and struggles against Riley and his hand, trying to get out of his grip. She was so angry. The cry of a baby quieted them all and Ayasha relaxes a bit.

"That's the baby?" Cindy asks, and Riley nods.

"Keep an eye on Ayasha while I go take the baby to Kalani." He says, letting go of Ayasha. He turns to face her, ready for any objections. He doesn't get any and looks at Cindy, who nods and moves to Ayasha, motioning her over to the couch.

"Nah. I'm good." She says, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Cindy shakes her head, keeping her eye on Kalani.

"Only Riley." Cindy says, shaking her head. Kalani gives her a glare and Cindy shakes her head. "Only Riley would fuck with some ugly bitch like her."

"Ugly, who the hell you calling ugly, bitch!" Kalani says, entering the house. Ayasha takes a step forward and Cindy shakes her head.

"Obviously the slut who got my girl fucked up." Cindy says, crossing her arms. "Are you mad?"

"No bitch. I could care less about you and this little bitch."

"Then go back outside dog." Ayasha says, crossing her arms. Kalani balls up her fists, ready to attack, but Riley came back out, rocking Angelia so she could fall back asleep. Ayasha and Cindy watch as he moves closer to Kalani, kissing Angelia on the forehead and handing her to Kalani.

"Now, please… leave." Riley says, and she gives him a look.

"Riley."

"Go bitch! You heard the nigga." Cindy says, pissed off. "I hate thirsty ass hoes, I swear. Only a desperate ass bitch would try to steal another bitches man by trapping him with a baby, like fuck. Get the fuck outta here!" She says, walking closer and moving Riley to the side so she got a clear look at Kalani's face. "He's fucking happy, can't you see that shit? You tryna fuck up both of their happiness, and I can't stand hoes who do that shit. You think you better than someone? You not! You a petty ass hoe who can't stand to see another bitch doing better than you! Grow the fuck up! You have a child! Stop being a petty ass hoe and try to do better in life! You fucking disgust me!" She slams the door and turns to face the two.

They watch as Cindy exhales and looks at Riley. "You really know how to fuck up." She says, shaking her head.

"It wasn't even like that."

"Then what was it like, Riley? You were on top of her!" Ayasha says. "How is it not like that? Did you slip and fall on top of her?"

Riley looks to the side, debating on whether he should say something or not. "Kinda, yeah." Ayasha groans and Cindy sighs, shaking her head. "Look, she came to the door, tried to kiss me, and when I rejected her, she kept on trying. Like, she got a really good grip when she tryna get what she wants." He looks at Cindy and Ayasha's skeptical look. "I swear on… on my mom I tried to stop her."

The phrase stopped the two of them, and they looked at each other. Cindy says, walking to the couch and sitting on it.

"I need a fucking blunt." She says, and Ayasha sighs.

"Same."


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you and Riley doing today?" Cindy asks, dribbling the ball as the two girls walk side by side. Ayasha shrugs, slipping her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I kinda don't want to do anything today."

"But it's your birthday, and Valentine's Day! It should be the most romantic-"

"He's taking care of his baby." She says, inhaling. "He's too bus-"

"He should never be too busy for you. I understand the whole priorities, but that baby has a mother. She's a bitch, yeah, but that's still the little girls mom. He should be able to pamper you today. It's your fucking birthday!"

"Yeah. I know." Ayasha says, opening the liquor store's door. She needed something to help her out today. "That's just not how others see it."

"So what you doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking of hanging with Caesar… but I think he hates me." She says, shaking her head and strolling down the small isles. She touches the glass the drinks were located in, looking at the alcohol. "Then I was thinking of drowning myself in alcohol, but y'all would stop me." She opens up one of the glass containers, grabbing an Arizona from one. "So, what me and you are gonna do, is chill."

"What about Riley, he's at your house, so-"

"No, we aren't hanging out at my place." She says, opening another and grabbing an energy drink. "Grab some alcohol too."

"But I thought you weren't getting drunk today."

"It's my birthday. I think I can get a tinsey little sip of something." She says, smiling at Cindy. "Please?" She begs, and Cindy looks down, shaking her head.

"Alright." She says. "Whatchu want?"

"Anything. I'll even drink _beer_." She says, shuddering. "I hate beer." She mutters, shaking her head. "Don't get any beer."

"Alright. I'll grab some Strawberitas." She says, earning her a nod from Ayasha. Cindy grabs a pack of them and the two girls stroll to the cashier, a smile on Ayasha's face.

"Two packs of Backwoods please." She says, earning a weird look from the cashier. He grabs the two, placing them on the counter as the two put their drinks down.

"You don't look the type to smoke." The cashier says, and she sheepishly smiles, making Cindy shake her head. Ayasha was a great actress. Cindy knew Ayasha could care less about this cashier's opinion, but she would put up that front. Throughout the 3 months the two have been hanging out more than they used to, Cindy's seen a whole nother side of Ayasha, one that she didn't knew existed.

Cindy had seen them all before: her insecure side, her anger, her happiness, but this was something different. Something she assumed was Ayasha before her therapy. Ayasha had grown colder, her eyes slowly losing it's shine. Ayasha had started smoking more, and now she was drinking.

It was a complete loop of before. Cindy internally noted how history repeats itself, but she hoped it wouldn't. She hoped Riley would do something spectacular and make Ayasha happy again. Cindy wanted Ayasha happy, because through the time they spent together, she found a friend in her. Cindy hadn't known how lonely she or Ayasha truly were until they started hanging out together.

"I think I rubbed off on you." Cindy says, shaking her head and Ayasha turned and gave her a smile.

"Maybe." She says as the cashier bagged their items.

"Soooo… your total is 17.64." He says, and Cindy shakes her head. What type of liquor store was this? Their prices were hella high. "Uhm, do you have a boyfriend?" He asks Ayasha, who frowns and looks at him, surprised.

She looks around, unsure of what to say and Cindy sighs. "I'm her girlfriend." Cindy says, looking at the cashier. His eyes widen and his face turns red, along with Ayasha's.

"U-uh, I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't know." He stutters and Cindy shakes her head.

"Whatever nigga." She says, grabbing the bags and Ayasha's hand, the two walking out. Ayasha keeps her head down as they leave but looks up, laughing.

"Did you see his face?" She asks, letting go of Cindy's hand. "He really fell for it. I don't think I'll ever be able to go to this liquor store ever again."

Cindy shakes her head, a small smile on her face. "He was hella surprised. Like the possibility of you being into chicks was so farfetched." She shakes her head, laughing a bit. "I think he was hella scared too."

Ayasha looks around. "Wait, we're headed for my house. Isn't your place the other way?" She asks, and Cindy shrugs.

"You're house is closer." She says, and Ayasha pouts, but keeps walking.

The two girls reach her house in silence, Ayasha rolling her eyes as she unlocks the door. On the outside, she looked slightly nonchalant as she unlocked the door but on the inside she was afraid. What if she found Riley and Kalani together again? Would he really do that to her?

She opened the door of the dark house, fearing the worst. She walks inside, turning on the lights and seeing RIley's smiling face.

"Surprise!" She hears, and Ayasha frowns a bit, smiling. She looks around, seeing Huey sitting on the couch, a book in hand. Caesar, Riley and Jazmine however were the ones who said surprise, Jazmine throwing confetti.

"Sorry about Huey McHater." Riley says, walking to Ayasha and kissing her cheek.

Jazmine giggles at the name. "He's a debbie downer." She says, nudging Huey, who swats her away.

"Well, thanks." She says, looking around. "And Happy Valentine's Day?" She says, and Jazmine smiles.

"I almost forgot about Valentine's Day!" She says, looking around. "We should eat a whole bunch of chocolate! And Riley, did you buy her flowers! It's Valentine's Day!"

"I bought her presents!" He says, turning to face Jazmine.

"Where are her flowers? The presents are for her birthday, where is her Valentine's Day gift?"

"Ah, well, I didn't buy him anything today…" Ayasha says, and Jazmine's eyes widen and she gasps.

"You two are hopeless!" She says, and Cindy shakes her head, walking into the kitchen to put their purchases away. Riley wraps his arm around Ayasha.

"Besides," He says, calling the attention back to him. "She already has a surprise tonight." He says, a suggestive look on his face, and Ayasha blushes, slapping his chest. Jazmine looks away, covering her ears; Caesar frowns, sitting down and glaring at the wall; and even Huey looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't say thing like that!" Ayasha hisses, slapping him again.

"Aaanywayy." Jazmine starts, trying to recover from what Riley said. "We got cake! So, let's eat it!" She grabs Ayasha's hand and pulls her into the kitchen.

"Just, please don't sing Happy Birthday." Ayasha says, shaking her head. "I dislike that song a lot." Jazmine turns to her, a shocked look on her face.

"You don't want us to sing to you?"

"N-not really." Ayasha mutters, looking down. "Sorry."

"Well, maybe Kaya and Ramiel can…" Riley frowns. "Where are your family?" He asks and Ayasha shakes her head.

"They'll call later on." She says, waving a hand. "And they'll yell into my ear about how much the love me." You could hear the sarcasm in her voice when she finished speaking, but no one said anything about it, letting her speak.

"Ah, well… cake?" Caesar says, moving closer to the group, leaving Huey.

"Yeah… cake!" Jazmine confirms.


	20. Chapter 20

Jazmine grabs Riley's arm, pulling him away from his cake eating girlfriend. Ayasha looked up, noticing, and watches as Jazmine walks off with Riley. "Mm?" She hums, mouth full of cake. She swallows, turning to those around her. "Where are they going?"

"Jazmine's probably trying to tell him what to get you for Valentine's." Cindy says, a can of alcohol in her hand. "She likes to meddle around a lot." Cindy shakes her head, sipping some of her drink and sitting down next to her. "I don't really fuck with her."

"You don't really fuck with anyone, Cin." Ayasha says, and the two laugh.

"You right, you right." Cindy shakes her head.

"It's a surprise that you even fuck with me sometimes." She says, causing Cindy to laugh and nudge her slightly.

"Whatever. I have to fuck with you cuz you a real ass nigga." She says, and Ayasha shakes her head.

"Or, could it be because I'm so damn cute." She says, causing Caesar and Cindy laugh and Huey to smile a tiny bit. "Why y'all laughing like I'm not?" She asks, and joins in the laughter.

On the outside of the house, Jazmine had crossed her arms, staring Riley down. "You better get her something for Valentine's Day other than mediocre sex." She says, and he frowns, taken aback.

"My sex game is not mediocre!" He says, crossing his arms. How dare she comment on something she didn't even know about.

"Whatever." She says, shaking her head. "You've done so much harm to this poor girl, she lost the shine in her eyes!"

"How would you know anything about Ayasha?" He asks. "You don't know shit about what happened or what-"

"I don't need to know anything to know that you broke her. That stupid meeting Huey had in September… it was totally different than it is now. Something changed within her, even though she was angry then, it's different. _You_ changed her, for the worse. And now it's up to you to fix it!"

Riley was at a lost for words. He knew what he did was bad, but he didn't think he changed her. To him, she was the same old Ayasha he had always known. Maybe a little more spiteful, but that happened after she was attacked.

"You need to make it up to that girl Riley. Or leave her alone." Jazmine says, and Riley grits his teeth.

He was trying not to go off in a rage, cussing out anything and everything, because he knew. He knew she was right. He had messed up Ayasha's life, and now he had to make up for it. Without him, she'd probably be at a university instead of a measly community college. She'd probably have a man she'd have been going out with for a couple of years, maybe Caesar, and they'd be planning to settle down and get married.

He'd robbed her of so many opportunities that she won't get back, just by being her boyfriend. He's made her cry countless times and it was his fault she became a partier. It was his fault she was almost raped.

His eyes widen then narrow. He's never hated himself so much before in his whole life.

"Riley?"

"You're right." He says, standing up and walking away from Jazmine, to his car.

"Where are you going?" She asks, walking after him. He needed to make it up to the girl, not run away from her.

"I don't know." He says, entering the car. She watches, a confused frown on her face as she watches him start the car and leave. After a while, she enters the house, laughter flowing throughout it.

Ayasha turns, a smile on her face as she looked at Jazmine. "Where's Riley?" She asks, and Jazmine turns to her, blinking a bit.

"I don't know." She says, and Ayasha frowns.

"What do you mean?" Ayasha says, getting up. "He didn't say?"

"He didn't know." She says, and looks at Ayasha. "It must've been what I said…" She says, and Cindy's eyes narrow.

"_What_ did you say?" She asks, also getting up. Riley rarely disappears without telling anyone, and has only done it twice. Usually when he is so fed up with things. And he's the type to be able to push shit like that aside.

Jazmine looks around, feeling all eyes on her. "I told him that he needed to make it up to you, Ayasha." She says, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to look weak in front of all these people, especially Caesar. She needed to stand by what she said and did. It was something being with Huey taught her.

Ayasha frowns. "Why? That has nothing to do with, _this_, _us_ has nothing to do with you! What happened between Riley and I doesn't have anything to do with you." She says, slightly flustered. The audacity of people these days baffled her. "I don't recall me and Riley becoming a threesome with you."

Jazmine exhaled, growing slightly irritated. "I'm trying to help y-"

"We don't need your help. If we did, we'd ask, Jazmine." Ayasha says, interrupting Jazmine. "I mean, your intentions might be good, but I don't need them."

Jazmine grinds her teeth. "I was only trying to-"

"I get it!" Ayasha says, her voice loud. She was beyond irritated at this moment. She didn't know where Riley was or what he was doing. If he was with someone, doing something. It put her on edge. She needed to know he wasn't cheating on her again, if he wouldn't hurt her again. She was afraid. "I just don't need your fucking help, ok?"

"You don't have to get rude." Jazmine says, and Ayasha exhales loudly.

"Then shut the fuck up!" She replies, and Cindy puts a hand on Ayasha's shoulder.

"Calm down." She says, and Ayasha closes her eyes. The last person she wanted to blow up on was Cindy. Not only was Cindy a no nonsense type of person, but Cindy was Ayasha's only friend. Burning their bridge wasn't a smart move.

"I _can't_." Ayasha says quietly. She moves her hand to her face, biting her nails. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. She grabs her phone and quickly dials Riley's number, and calling him. She inhales, holding her breath but quickly letting it out when it went straight to his voicemail.

Ayasha looks up at Cindy, panic running through her eyes. What if he _was_ with Kalani? Would he really do that to her?

Cindy looks at everyone. "Y'all got to go." She says.

"Ayasha, Riley'll be al-"

"Go!" Cindy repeats, cutting Jazmine off.

Huey was the first to get up. "I'll work on it." He says before leaving the house. Caesar takes a step toward Ayasha and Cindy, grabbing Ayasha's hand. She looks up at him.

"You worry so much about that idiot." He says, shaking his head. "He doesn't deserve this."

"Aye, yo…" Cindy says, calling the attention back on her. "Do you not know what go means? Go means le-"

"I fucking got it alright." Caesar mutters, walking away from them. He grabs Jazmine's arm, pulling her out of the house and away from the panic she caused.

While that was happening, Ayasha went back to her phone trying to call Riley. "Cin, it's not working. He won't answer." She says, panic in her voice. She begged anything that was up in the sky watching over her that they'd make sure he wasn't cheating on her.

"Calm down."

"What if he's with Kalani?" She asks, looking at her. "Even if he went there for Angelia, Kalani would have…"

"Yasha, chill." Cindy says, sitting her down. "Riley wouldn't do that shit to you again. I know he loves you, and he doesn't want to see you hurt anymore." She assures, and Ayasha nods, taking a deep breath. She closes her eyes and rests her back against the chair. "We'll wait for him to come back." She says, patting Ayasha's shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

An afternoon of waiting turned into an evening of waiting, and that evening turned into night.

"Cin, you can go." Ayasha sniffs as Cindy yawns and stretches. She looks down, still trying not to cry. The hours that the two waited were generally filled with silence, Cindy playing on her phone and Ayasha staring off into space, wiping her face periodically to stop any tears. Cindy soon got bored and in the middle of those two hours opened a window and smoked, trying to offer the blunt to Ayasha, who politely refused.

"You sure?" Cindy asks, turning to face Ayasha. She truly did hate seeing the girl so broken up over one dude. Ayasha had her flaws, but who didn't? Cindy was cool with it.

"Yeah." She says, getting up. "I'm getting sleepy. So maybe Riley will come back then."

"Ayasha." Cindy says, and Ayasha shakes her head.

"And if he doesn't come back, that's cool too." She continues, her throat getting tight. She didn't want to think about things like that.

"He isn't gonna leave you." Cindy shakes her head. "If he does, then me and him are gonna have to talk."

"No, it's alright Cin." Ayasha waves the words off, giving Cindy a sad smile. "Get home safely girl." She says, retreating to her room and leaving Cindy to see herself out.

Cindy sighs, shaking her head. Riley always knew how to fuck a good thing up. Jazmine wasn't wrong when she said Riley had to make it up to the girl. But, like she said before, Jazmine likes to meddle, and now look. Cindy shook her head, and closes the door, reaching under the welcome mat for the spare key and locking it behind her.

"Only an idiot would have their house key under their mat." Cindy mutters, pocketing the key. "Only _Ayasha_ would have her house key under her mat." She restates.

Ayasha lays in bed, closing her eyes tightly and wrapping the blanket around her, trying not to cry. She failed though. Riley didn't want someone as weak as her. He'd rather have Kalani, someone who fought for what she wanted. It's not saying Ayasha didn't fight for him, because she tried. She tried so hard to keep him, and she thought he would do the same.

But he left her again. If he did come back, it'd be for his stuff. She knew that he was slowly losing interest, and that terrified her. He was always pushing her away, telling her that school was more important.

She sobbed into the pillow, placing her head on it, trying to muffle herself. She didn't need him to make anything up to her if he didn't want to. She was happy just being with him. Could no one see that? That it was being with him and him alone that made everything up. She didn't need silly Valentine gifts or flowers or anything. She needed him. She needed his love and his comfort.

She needed him to tell her to get over her insecurities, and that'd he never leave her. And that he loved her. That's all that really mattered to her.

Her phone rings and her heart leaps, causing her to jump up and her tears to stop. Was it him? Was he calling her? She quickly grabs her phone, answering it quickly, her heart in her throat.

"Hello?" She quickly asks, still hoping.

"He isn't answering his phone." Huey says, and she deflates, sinking into her bed.

"Yeah, I know." She mutters.

"Are you alright?" Huey asks, hearing the amount of sadness in her voice. He really didn't want her to go into the deep end or something. He knew of her lack of antidepressants, and how Riley served as her form of medication. "Is Cindy still there?"

"N-no. It's getting late. I told her to go home." She says, shaking her head. "I'm fine Huey. Just call me if you get anything from Riley, okay?" She asks and Huey hums in response. The two hang up, and Ayasha looks at her phone, tears forming in her eyes once more. She grits her teeth, sobs rising in her throat once more and she throws the phone away, letting it bounce safely on her carpet.

She felt so inadequate. It was her fault he left. She wasn't what he wanted so he left.

The thought sent her into another series of sobs, making her put her head back into her pillow.

Those thoughts repeated in her head, keeping her in continuous sobs. She wasn't to his liking, and she knew it. Those deep dark insecurities that she kept lidded for so long, being sated with sweet kisses and touches. It was because she was sullied. Sullied by the hands of men who were willing to take advantage of her.

They may have not gotten what they wanted, but she was still dirty. They had touched her, touches that could not be washed away, or disappear, not matter how much Riley touched her. She tried to will them away, but they were still there, and that was why Riley didn't want her.

He'd rather have someone who wasn't her, who didn't have baggage and insecurities. He'd rather have a confident person like Kalani, who knew what she wanted and knew what others wanted, while Ayasha was insecure and afraid, unsure if anyone even liked her being around them.

She was undesirable. She shakily rewraps herself in her blanket, trying to fall asleep and escape her thoughts. The thoughts that once plagued her mind long ago. She shakily inhales, silently wishing for Riley or some antidepressants. She needed something to calm her down. She then sits up, and throws the blankets off, getting out of bed and walking to her kitchen with shaky legs.

Alcohol. She could forget with alcohol. She looks at the clock, surprised at the amount of time that had passed while she was crying. What once was nine turned into eleven. Two hours of crying.

"A new record." She bitterly says, her voice uncharacteristically quiet and low, opening the fridge and looking inside, pushing things aside to look for her new saviors. A couple Strawberita's gulped down would push her dark thoughts aside and put her to sleep wherever she landed once she passed out.

She continues to look, her anger growing as she couldn't find a drop. "That damn Cindy…." She mutters, shaking her head. She closes the fridge door, the fluttering of paper catching her eye. She snatches it off of the fridge, reading it quickly.

'Cindy here, took all your booze so you won't be some type of destructive monster when Riley comes back. Nighty night girly.' She narrows her eyes at the note, sighing and placing it on the counter.

Cindy knew her too well.

She looks around, at the kitchen, littered with plates and cups and cake. She exhales, cleaning everything up quickly, trying to preoccupy herself. Anything to keep her thoughts away from herself.

She ends up doing early spring cleaning and looks at the clock once more. Two forty a.m. Three hours of cleaning. She slowly pad back to her bedroom, slipping into the empty bed and closes her eyes, trying to rest her now exhausted body.

Tears slip from her eyes and she wipes them away. He wasn't coming back.

He wasn't coming back to her.

That was her last thought before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Riley exhaustedly walks into the house, walking into the bedroom. He couldn't explain how tired he was just by doing nothing but driving. Maybe it was the thoughts that made him tired.

He was sure she didn't want to see him again, but he couldn't stay away. He needed her. He needed her and wanted her to need him too. He wanted to mean as much as to her as she did him.

He knew deep down that she did, but she wasn't the only one who could be insecure. She was too beautiful for her own good. She caught attention, and that's what made him go crazy. Caesar wasn't the only nigga he'd have to shoo away. Even before the two were together, he'd have to chase dudes away. Even then, when he was with everyone except her, she was his. Not one soul other than his could have her.

That was just his selfish way of thinking.

He enters the bedroom, looking at her sleeping form. She was tossing and turning, her hair tangled and disheveled, a frown on her face. Even now she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. And she was his. He slips off his shoes and shirt, his pants following as he enters the bed, waking her up with his movements.

She looks up at him, sleep still all over her face. "Am I sleeping?" She mutters, and he gives her a small smile.

"You were." He says, kissing her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She mutters, and he kisses her again, dispelling any worries or insecurities.

"You're mine." He says. "I ain't leaving, even if we end up hating each other. You will always be my girl."

"I won't ever hate you." She mutters, laying her head in his chest and closing her eyes. The thoughts were gone and her love was back. Her heart had come back to her.

"I'd like to think that too." He says, wrapping his arms around her. "Marry me, ok?" He asks, and she smirks.

"Ok." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, that's the end. Like foreal, four day weekends are swag. I didn't think I'd be able to finish this, but I am and I'm happy. I don't plan on getting sleep for the next few days, so something new might come up quickly. I hope you guys liked this and like whatever's coming out next! I love you all, and thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate all of it. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
